Con una lagrima
by Reika Namino
Summary: último cap[momnto más esperado]Sakuno se emborracha y ocasionara celos jajaja [ enlacs de otras parejas] [Ryoma decidete]muchas sorpresas y un beso encantador entr otras cosas
1. Travesias

**Recien toy experimentando con ff de tennis no ojihsama así que no m hagan nada .. espero ant todo que les guste ya que de un momento a otro me inspire, y como ultimamente he estado viendo y poko a poko m he visiado toncs espero q les guste >. diviertanse **

* * *

Antes q nada kiero decirles que los personajs no m pertnecn y no lo uso en fin de lucro sino es una pasion para mi escribir para ustedes amigos - decia con una mano en el microfono frikis-san

ya lo sabmos todos dicn eso loka - grita la audiencia

pero, pero io- ( puso una cara avergonzada

tan solo comienza o alistaremos los tomates- grito una chik desd el fondo ¬.¬

creo q la conosco- pense

bueno bueno comenzare no c apresurn en tirar verduras xq est fic va a estar de la PM

* * *

Chapter 1:

**-. Travesias **

Cuarenta a cero. Game para Ryoma Echizen – gritaba el arbitro

Yeahhh, Ryoma vamos¡ tu puedes – gritaba tomoka, presidenta del club de fans del príncipe

Tomoka! – susurraba sakuno bajando la cabeza- no grites tanto me das vergüenza

¿Qué pasa Sakuno?- le interrogaba su amiga- eres demasiado tímida, de todos modos tenemos que animar a Ryoma no crees?

Bueno si, pero…

¿Pero que?

Pero eres la única que esta gritando , además ya acabo el juego hace rato ¬.¬

O.oJajaja, no me había dado cuenta jeje

Ash- con una mano en la frente- ¿Quién te entiende Tomoka?

De repente hace su entrada Ryoma, que inmediatamente es felicitado por sus compañeros titulares

Un juego impresionante- le decía Eiji a Ryoma a la vez que le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza

Si …

Siempre tan directo- le dijo alguien en voz alta

Momoshiro- se sorprendió Echizen a la vez que este le daba un palmazo en la espalda- Me estas haciendo daño Momo (jajja clásica no mi mexicano )

Ya párenla , tenemos que practicar para el próximo partido – se escucho una voz seria ya todos saben de quien , Tezuca(JajJja TeZuCa)

Tezuca tiene razón, chicos por favor reúnanse dentro de media hora para practicar, antes de eso les permito refrescarse un poco- decía la profesora Sumiré a todos los titulares- Ryoma quiero hablar contigo un momento

¿Para que?- dijo con su usual tono neutral

No necesito responderte , así que sígueme

Si

Todos vieron pasar al ganador entre las personas antes de que desapareciera por completo entre la multitud.

Los del Seigaku celebraban por la victoria de su colegio y se sentían orgullosos por su titular ahora en 8tavo grado.

Tan solo había transcurrido dos años desde que ingreso al equipo obligado por Naijirou Echizen, pero a decir verdad la había pasado muy bien, y había mejorado mucho su técnica, cuando decía su técnica era solo de el no era ninguna imitación, ya había vencido a su padre tiempo atrás cuando jugo con tezuca y le enseño la importancia de tener su propio juego, su propia personalidad, dejando atrás las enseñanzas de su padre para crear su propio estilo.

El había crecido unos cuantos centímetros, por el deporte sus músculos se endurecieron y su figura se volvió esbelta, como cualquier deportista. Seguía callado y arrogante como siempre y no hacía amigos nuevos; pero a decir verdad su club de fans había crecido considerablemente no solo en el tenis, sino también con las chicas de diferentes escuelas; Ryoma, en el colegio se juntaba, o los demás se juntaban, con Horio y sus otros dos amigos (no m acuerdo sus nombres XP), y con la presidenta del club de fans, Tomota.

Sakuno se había cambiado de colegio un año atrás y no la había vuelto a ver, aunque el no se había dado cuenta que esta siempre que podía iba a verlo en sus partidos.

Ryoma¿En qué piensas?- le interrogó Sumire- sensei

Nada – respondió sin rodeos

Ya veo – dijo ella doblando la esquina – Es mejor que no pienses tanto

Jeje- dijo acomodando su gorra

Veo que no te ha impresionado tanto tu victoria, a decir verdad te pareces mucho a tu padre

Mmm – El príncipe paro en seco , tratando de disfrazar aquella expresión de enojo de su rostro que tanto le caracterizaba cuando le decían el parecido con su padre, desde que jugo con Tesuka decidió que nadie más se atrevería a compararlo con alguien.

Lo siento – le dijo la profesora sin parar- olvide que no te gusta que lo nombre

No es eso, no me gusta que me comparen con ese imbecil – colocándose mejor la gorrita para tapar su rostro

A ya veo- siguió- has madurado mucho Ryoma, quién podría pensar que superaras tan rápido a tu padre, con tan solo 14 años de edad

Mm

14, quien lo pensaría-decía viendo al cielo- creo que me estoy volviendo vieja

Si…

¬.¬

Bueno para que me trajiste

Es una sorpresa – dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

Mm

No pongas esa cara- dijo- mira quien esta aquí

Ryoma alzó la vista para encontrarse con…

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**jajajaja esto esta que arde..(kawamura)**

**-aun le falta mucho¬.¬- decia ryoma para si pero no se dio cuenta que frikis-san le escuchaba atentamente **

**- ¬.¬ a que te refieres- grite- me kedo lendo ya no €#¬¬ o te la veras conmigo **

**-sha sha, siguela sta muy bien me gusta como me llamaste, jejeje he crecido muxo no?**

**- no te creas tanto solo me inspire**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

espero que les halla gustado, y tengo presente que me mandaran reviews, o si no...

mntira solo kiero saber que opinan ustds fanaticos de tennis no ojihsama oks?

Les quiere

frikis-san .


	2. Memorias frias

**bUneo, aki les vengo con el segundo capi, espero que lo difruten, agradesco a los que me han mandado hasta ahora reviews se han vuelto mis tomodachiis**

* * *

Me alegro que les halla gustado- decía frikis-san en el usual escenario 

Aun le falta mucho- se escuchaba a alguien hablar

Quien anda ahi- gritó frikis-san deseando que sea él- hable o calle para siempre

Soy io- dijo saliendo a la luz

ahhhh- el mundo c conmociono y ahogó un grito

**jajaja q lendo weno aki les dejo con el siguient capi .. enjoy jajaj iyasuminasaiii (hasta la prox)**

**

* * *

2-. Memorias frias **

Mira quien esta aquí- le dijo sumire sensei señalando una de las canchas

¿Que?

Ryoma alzo la vista y se encontró con una bella chica frente a él, no sabía o no recordaba exactamente quién era pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que era simplemente hermosa; Tenía una bella figura, y como era un experto en tennis sabia que ella también jugaba, ya que sus brazos tenían una contextura diferente, delgados pero con músculos bien formados pero no grandes, sino como una mujer esbelta; era flaca y alta, y su rostro…

Ryoma paró un minuto para ver su rostro, era suave, aunque no lo sabía exactamente, pero demostraba que tenía buena salud y se cuidaba, las líneas de sucara eran perfectas, tan solo en eso pensó, para luego taparse con su gorro para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Ryoma¿te acuerdas de Sakuno?- le preguntó Sumire con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No…

-¿quéee?- gritó Sukuno, bajando la vista para que no se dieran cuenta de su pena- le pedí a mi abuela que me diera la oportunidad de hablar con él, pero no se lo dije de esa manera, sino inventando una excusa para que me creyera-pensó

-Mmm-Ryoma se dio cuenta de la expresión de la chica y supo que no había dicho las palabras correctas- Disculpa¿eres tu la nieta de Sumire?

-¿Me recuerdas? – embozó una sonrisa en el rostro al escuchar eso, en su corazón aún tenía esperanzas de que su príncipe se acordara de ella, que le dijera que el también pensó en ella

-Mmm-dijo mirándole a los ojos, eso hizo que la chica se sonrojara, y él se dio cuenta muy bien de eso, e hizo que su corazón se sobresaltara- A decir verdad has cambiado mucho, has crecido mucho, casi ni te reconozco

-Jejeje- se rió tímidamente- que bueno que me recuerdas

-¿y para que me quieren?- dijo directamente, mirando a Sumire- sensei

**PoV Sakuno **

_Tan solo viéndolo se lo que siento por él, ese sentimiento que me invade es amor, de eso estoy segura, no puedo dudar a lo que siente mi corazón, a lo que siento en este momento, no lo he olvidado aún, lo he estado viendo a escondidas, nunca lo he olvidado, aunque el no lo sepa, yo siento amor por él, no es amor de adolescentes, sino amor verdadero y duradero; y lo se ya que lo he pensado infinidad de veces, y he decidido que pronto seré capas de decirle lo que siento, no me importa si me lastimo en el intento, pero necesito deshacerme de aquellas cadenas que me aprisionan, ya no soy aquella niña tímida, a la que todos tenían compasión, he crecido para mejorar y para que mi príncipe me mire solo a mi, tan solo a mi, y además quiero cambiar aquella actitud que tiene, hacerlo más dócil de lo que ahora es, por que lo amo; pero eso no quiere decir que lo quiero cambiar al contrario quiero que el sea el mismo._

**Fin de PoV**

Ryoma, no se si sabes que Sakuno a estado jugando tennis, y es titular del equipo femenino de 14 años- dijo Sumire poniendo su brazo sobre el hombro de su nieta

-No

-Lo suponía

-Pero bueno, pronto participará en un campeonato y como su técnica no es muy buena que digamos, quería pedirte que le ayudaras

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Por que te necesito- levanto la voz Sakuno al punto de terminar sonrojada

Ryoma no se esperaba tal respuesta de la chica, la recordaba algo tímida y callada pero ahora demostraba lo contrario, se notaba que había cambiado, y eso dejo algosorprendido a Ryoma que aún no se acostumbraba a los cambios bruscos de los demás.

Él pensaba que no había cambiado nada pero estaba sumamente equivocado, no solo en su apariencia había cambiado, sino también un su modo de ser aunque de eso poco a poco se daría cuenta.

-Esta bien- dijo este dándose la vuelta para retomar su camino

-YEHH¡ - dio un grito ahogado Sakuno que fue prácticamente alto para ser escuchado por el príncipe, que inmediatamente después sonrió ligeramente

-Ryoma no te olvide que dentro de un rato hay practica

-Lo se – dijo este alejándose cada vez más

De repente Sumire dio media vuelta hasta estar frente a su nieta y mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa abuela?- le pregunto Sakuno un tanto nerviosa

-Me pregunto que fue eso- dijo mirando al cielo

-¿De qué hablas abuela?- dijo ella tratando de no darle importancia al asunto- creo que estas envejeciendo

-¿Qué?- dijo bajando la vista pero la chica ya se había ido – creo que tiene razón, Echizen siempre me lo repite

Sakuno corrió para que su abuela no le cuestionara por su raro comportamiento, a decir verdad ella también estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho, pero era capaz de hacer más para tener al amor de su vida cerca de el, aunque eso significase que los demás pensaran cosas raras de ella.

Sakunono estaba segura si ryoma se había acordado de ella realmente pero le alegraba la idea de tener a su príncipe cerca , y disfrutar de un grato momento junto a el.

Sonrió para nadie tratando de recordar la vez que lo conoció y la olvidó por completo o le hizo creer eso; recordó el día que fue saludarlo con tomota y con mucha alegría lo saludo, pero él no la recordó en el momento en que la vió sino mucho tiempo después(jaja).

Pero esta vez si lo hizo la recordó vagamente, de eso estaba segura, le había recordado; y eso la hizo muy feliz.

Caminaba tranquilamente, sin saber a donde, pero su caminata era ligera, como un paseo, nunca lo hacía, ella misma estaba notando sus cambios, estaba enamorada; en ese momento paso un pensamiento por su cabeza, el por qué los chicos se enamoraban despues que las chicas, acaso eran tan retrasados, o era que ella se lo estaba imaginando, no lo sabía exactamente, talvez los chicos ocultaran perfectamente sus sentimientos, en cambio las chicas se sonrojaban en cada momento.

-Maldito sonrojo- susurro, posando sus manos po0r su rostro fino- Mmm hace mucho calor

- ¿Quieres una?- pregunto una voz masculina, entregandole una ponta

* * *

**Arigatou a toos los reviews recien van dos días asi que mejor no digo nada.. onegai sigan leyendo que esto se va ha poner mucho mejor **

**Yanna **

**Besitos: frikis-san **


	3. Cambios

**Holass tomodachiis otra vz, espero que esten disfrutando de esta historia, me alegra saber que al menos he podido escribir algunas cosas antes de navidad, jajaja x siakso feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, tan solo falta pokos dia > jaja**

* * *

Wueno aki les vengo con un nuevo capi- grito frikis-san, ya q el microfono se había malogrado

YEHH- gritó la audiencia, a decir verdad le habían agarrado cariño

Por fin no, pro no me demore mucho...

No pero ya comienza aburres con tu discurso- gritó una chik desd el fondo

Imoto- chan, como t atreves

* * *

**3-. Cambios**

¿Quieres una?- preguntó una voz masculina entregándole una Ponta

Sakuno volteó lentamente para que no la despertaran de aquel sueño, quería seguir pensando que era su príncipe quien le estaba invitando una de sus sodas preferidas, volteó con los ojos cerrados un poco ruborizada, esperando que sea el.

¿tu?- dijo al abrir los ojos

¿Qué?

Hola Eiji a los años

¡Hola! Sakuno ¿verdad?- dijo este dándole la gaseosa

Por fin alguien que me recuerda – exclamó ella viendo al cielo- Y dime por qué me has dado una soda, creía que esta solo la tomaba Ryoma

Eiji miró a otro lado con una sonrisa picarona en los labios (jajaja q lindo . ) - Los vi conversando con Sumire- sensei-hace un rato, estaba pasando por ahí caminando como si nada tratando que Oishi no me haga practicar más, y así como si nada me encontré con ustedes hablando- dijo tratando de inventar una excusa- Me di cuenta que aprecias mucho a Ochibi- dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro que hizo tambalear a Sakuno- Te sonrojabas cada vez que el te miraba, hay que lindos se veían los dos- exclamó con unas estrellitas en los ojos – Óchibi esta creciendo muy rápido-pensó

¡Ahhh! – gritó Sakuno a la vez que se sonrojaba – No para nada, él es solo mi amigo, no siento nada por él, además no lo veo hace tiempo, algo así como dos años

A ya veo, pero tuve un plan- dijo con una sonrisa que daba miedo- te di una Ponta para ver como reaccionabas

Ya veo ¬.¬ -dijo ella mandándole una mirada de odio, recordando como había volteado, deseando que fuera su príncipe quien se la entregase

No te molestes, estaba aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer- dijo elevando los hombros en señal de no saber nada

No es costumbre que tu, eiji, pienses tanto- dijo ella provocándolo

¿qué has dicho?

De repente esa pregunta fue interrumpida por un grito a lo lejos, que se acercaba a una velocidad inimaginable.

Eiji, Eijiiiiiiiiiii – se escucho gritos que provenían de chicas que corrían hacía el

Hola ¿qué tal?- dijo mostrando una sonrisa con su usual saludo de manos

¡Hay! nunca cambiará- susurró Sakuno a la vez que seguía con su camino

Seguiremos con la conversación niñita- grito el chico mientras le entregaban un peluche que alegremente acepto, ya que era su preferido; le encantaba que las chicas le regalaran peluches, y lo hacía notar, para que todas lo hicieran

Siguió caminando y sin darse cuenta se encontró en la cancha donde practicaban los de Seigaku, no sabía exactamente como había llegado allí, conocía el camino pero no estaba dispuesta a llegar allí, ni siquiera había pensado hacerlo, pero bueno, no tenía nada que hacer, así que entro para sentarse junto a su abuela.

Pero en el transcurso todos los principiantes, hasta algunos titulares voltearon al verla, esto hizo que ella se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

Ah que hermosa- se escuchó a un chico que recogía la pelota, era principiante, ella lo sabía ya que ella también comenzó de esa manera.

Mírenla- dijo una chica señalándola

Sakuno avanzó lentamente ya que sus piernas no respondían para hacerlo más rápido.

Se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, tan solo estando en el lugar que pertenecía tiempo atrás, la diferencia era…

No lo sabía específicamente, pero sabía que había cambiado.

Ya no llevaba sus dos trenzas que de pequeña la caracterizaban, sino llevaba el cabello suelto, largo hasta la espalda, y castaño como siempre, se veía tan liso, tan suave. Ese cambio le hacía ver más delgada, esbelta por el deporte, era simplemente hermosa.

Pero lo que llamó más la atención de los chicos fueron sus ojos marrones, que expresaban alegría por regresar ahí, tenía ese aire japonés que no todas las chicas tenían por el mestizaje.

Hola abuela- saludo Sakuno a la vez que se sentaba a su lado

Veo que has llamado la atención de todos, Sakuno- dijo ella sonriéndole a la nada- A decir verdad creo que estoy envejeciendo, u ya has crecido mucho

¿Qué dices, abuela!- se sonrojo- yo sigo siendo la misma, la misma…- repitió para ella, ella seguía siendo la misma, o suponía eso

En ese momento recordó cuando le dijo a Ryoma que se iría del colegio, el no dijo absolutamente nada, solo atinó a decir ya veo y nada más, eso le destrozó el corazón a Sakuno, pero desde ese momento decidió cambiar para que su príncipe se diera cuenta de que ella existía, por ello no quiso verlo por dos años, para cambiar lo suficiente para que no fuera rechazada, cambiar para él.

Sumire-sensei preséntenos a esa linda chica- gritó un chico a la vez que se acercaba

Si tu ya la conoces Momoshiro-dijo Sumire

¿yo?

La pregunta despertó a Sakuno de sus sueños despierta, para así encontrarse con un Momo, aún más alto.

¿No te acuerdas de mi nieta Sakuno?- le preguntó Sumire

¿Tu nieta?- se sorprendió- ella es tu nieta- agarrándole la mano para que se levantase, haciéndole dar vueltas, para verla mejor.

Hola Momo, a los años- respondió Sakuno un poco mareada después de las vueltas

Hola Sakuno, valla que has cambiado mucho, dijo Momo mirándole de pies a cabeza

¡Momoshiro Takeshi¡- grito alguien a sus espaldas

Yu…Yu…Yuki-tartamudeó Momoshiro a la vez que volteaba para vela mejor, tenía una cara de miedo impresionante que hizo reír a más de uno

¿Qué estas haciendo con esta chica?- pregunto molesta- no te ofendas- dijo dirigiéndose a Sakuno

No para nada- dijo ella viendo a Momoshiro sudando como si acabara de jugar un partido

Es solo una amiga- dijo Momo abrazando a Yuki por la cintura

¿Solo una amiga?- gritó mientras se soltaba es del abrazo de Momoshiro

Sí, es la nieta de Sumire- sensei- dijo Momoshiro implorando a la profesora con unos ojitos de cachorrito para que le dijera que era verdad

Desde otra parte de la cancha se veía a un chico d gorra que escuchaba atentamente sin voltear, no sabía ese sentimiento que le invadía, cuando entró esa chica, que decía que le conocía, todo el mundo quedó impresionado con su belleza, por qué sentía esto, acaso eran celos, lo que sentía, nunca lo había sentido, era algo muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a sentir, acaso esa chica le estaba haciendo sentir cosas completamente diferentes.

No lo podía creer si tan solo la había visto una vez en todo el día, y ahora sentía ese sentimiento de querer protegerla, de tenerla para él, dejando a un lado a todos los chicos que empezaban a interesarse en ella.

Seguía practicando como si nada ocurriera pero en su conciencia seguía aquel pensamiento que le hacía dudar, no sabía que le ocurría.

Echizen¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto Syusuke- te encuentras bien

Sí, no es nada dijo desviando la mirada en el lugar donde se encontraba Sakuno disculpándose con reverencias de la novia de Momoshiro

¿En verdad que te ocurre?- dijo un poco asustado, al ver la sonrisa de ryoma por un instante, no era común verlo sonreír, y se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que algo muy gordo estaba sucediendo. Ryoma aún no le contestaba, sino estaba viendo a otra parte- Ryoma te estoy hablando

Mmm- dijo ryoma volviendo a la tierra- Ah, Sí claro- dijo alejándose para seguir con sus practicas

¿Si claro?- susurro syusuke – Si yo le pregunte que le ocurría, esta medio rarito

Por otro lado estaban arreglando las cosas entre Sakuno, Momoshiro y Yuki.

Lo siento mucho – dijo Sakuno agachando su cabeza

No perdón a mi, es que Momo siempre para así- ¬.¬ dijo mirando a momo con una cara de enojo, a lo que solo atinó a bajar la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

Je jeje- rió Sakuno- Y recuerdo quien eres

¿Me conoces?

Momo siempre hablaba de ti, creo que le gustabas de hace tiempo¿Tu estas en su salón, verdad?

Así es, así que eso era lo que ocurría, por eso no podía hablar conmigo mucho rato, porque se sonrojaba, jajaja

No da risa ¿ya?- intervino Momoshiro

Hay que lindo eres,- dijo Yuki agarrándole la mano y llevándoselo afuera de la cancha

Esos dos siempre paran así – dijo Sumire

Sakuno no hablo, ya que se encontró con la mirada de su príncipe, la miraba de una manera extraña, nunca lo había hecho de tal modo, no se dejaron de mirar por un momento.

Hasta que Ryoma le susurro algo que ella solo pudo comprender y embozó una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

**Wueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, m quedo en suspenso pro no importa.jajaj pronto estaré escribiendo otro cap **

**Solo sigan cnmigo si?**

**Yanna**

**Besitos: Frikis-san**


	4. Practica

**Holassss .. amiitos como tan? io maso.. problemitas.. ia no los voy a vr por un tiempo talvz dentro d una semana... m voy d viaje y no voy a tener tiempo d escribir.. GoMEN .. pero prometo continuarlo..**

**Eso si m dejan mas rviews onegaii espero q cuando vuelva encuentre mas d 20 x favor haganm ese favor.. me harían myu pro muy feliz si cuado regreso m dejan reviews ..**

**Onegaii es mi 1 er fic y m entusiasmaria **

**sigan leyendo por fis **

* * *

-mmm, perdon peroestoy afonik..no puedo hablar alto- decía frikis-san mientras tocia

pobechita- gritaba el publico-

Antes q too, les pido disculpas, ya q m retrasar enmi siguient fic

T esperarmos- dijo una chikmuy lenda

Shiory Asuka?- grito com pudo- amiita .. hac tiempo q no t veo.. esto t lo dedico a ti

* * *

**4-. Practica**

Hasta que Ryoma le susurro algo que ella solo pudo comprender y embozó una sonrisa sincera.

Sakuno se encontraba echada en su cama, pensando en lo que le había dicho, estaba nerviosa, pero igual lo haría, tendría el valor de declarársele; no sabía de donde sacaría las fuerzas pero lo haría, estaba casi segura que lo lograría.

Veía el techo de su cuarto, donde tenía las fotos de todos los titulares, en especial de ryoma, y no pudo ocultar un suspiro que salio sin previo aviso.

**Flash back **

Sakuno no hablo, ya que se encontró con la mirada de su príncipe, la miraba de una manera extraña, nunca lo había hecho de tal modo, no se dejaron de mirar por un momento.

Ryoma en parte estaba celoso y ya no aguantaba mas pensar en eso, tenía que hacer algo, para ver que era lo que en verdad le sucedía, que era esa sensación, en la que sus mejillas ardían y adquirían un color carmesí, en la que su corazón se aceleraba hasta mas no poder, en la que sentía un gran deseo de protegerla, abrazarla, tocarla (ui Ryoma hasta ahí nomás, cálmate, no necesitamos explicaciones);necesitaba saberlo, y lo iba a averiguar.

Caminó como si nada después de la conversación con Syusuke, y se dirigió a un lugar más cercano donde pudiera ver a Sakuno.

De repente sus miradas se cruzaron, ese segundo parecía una eternidad, parecía interminable, era algo mágico, en el que ambos disfrutaban, se quedaron viéndose, ninguno de los dos se inmutaban, sino que estaban relajados, como en un mar de ilusiones, en la que no que no querían ser despertados.

Sin pensarlo, al príncipe se le escapo palabras de las cuales estuvo pensando desde hacía un momento.

Sakuno, necesito verte, hoy a las 4, por favor- dijo poniéndose rojo- Necesito estar a solas contigo

Bien – susurro ella, pero el se dio cuenta de la respuesta por la forma en que hablaba.

Sonrió, y enseguida se tapó el rostro con su gorrita para que no se diera cuenta de que ya no podía controlar su sonrojo.

Pero su conciencia estaba feliz, no sabía por que pero aquellas sensaciones le empezaban a gustar.

**Fin del flash back **

Sakuno, solo sonreía a la nada, estaba feliz, pero no estaba segura si le había dicho para practicar tenis o para otra cosa.

Tan solo pensando en que fuese una cita se sonrojaba, pero no estaba segura, así que se vistió con lo mejor que tenía, maquillándose levemente, y pintándose los labios, se puso algo sport pero bonito, con el que por si acaso era una cita iría bien, pero si era una práctica estaría de acuerdo a la ocasión.

&&&&&&&&&

Ya pronto llegaría las cuatro y encontrabas a un Ryoma nervioso, no sabía que rayos había hecho, tal vez se había equivocado, talvez ese sentimiento tan solo era confusión, quería comprobarlo de todos modos, quería saber que era lo que ocurría con él.

Estaría bien si se iba con un buzo (Aquel rojo con rosado q tanto m gusta con el q aparc en el ending you've got game lendo), no estaba seguro de lo que pensaba, nunca había tenido una cita, así que no sabía como debía comportase y menos como vestirse, así que se fue del modo como les acabo de explicar; y si de casualidad Sakuno lo haya confundido, llevó su raqueta para practicar con ella.

Estaba caminando lentamente ya que faltaban algunos minutos para que fueran las 4, y era un alivio, tendría tiempo para pensar en lo que harían, no tenía la menor idea, pero se le ocurriría algo bueno y especial para alegrarla.

Llegó a la puerta, no podía creer lo nervioso que se había puesto, sus manos le sudaban, y le empezaba a dar un poco de calor.

Se acerco al timbre, y a unos cuantos centímetros de el dijo:

Tu puedes Ryoma, no puedo creer como te has puesto- susurró para si

Por fin logro tocar el timbre… Din Don… se escucho a alguien bajar rápidamente, el príncipe embozó una sonrisa al escuchar como gritaba Sakuno, porque no encontraba sus llaves.

Se abrió la puerta lentamente dejando paso a una linda Sakuno, Ryoma se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que decir, estaba atontado por la belleza de la chica, no lo podía creer había cambiado mucho, pero aún su personalidad tímida y dulce perduraba; llevaba el cabello sujetado en una cola de caballo, bien sujetado, que hasta amarrado le quedaba hasta la espalda; la cola era alta y le hacía ver angelical, pero hermosa, toda una mujer, llevaba un T-shirt muy pegado, que le hacía resaltar su figura, era increíblemente flaca y esbelta, y su cuerpo estaba bien proporcionado.

Ryoma se quedo embelesado, era tan hermosa, sus piernas largas, su cintura perfecta, sus pechos (hasta ahí nomás), su rostro era…perfecto-susurro

Ahh? Qué?- le preguntó

Que estas hermosa- dijo Ryoma en un impulso, se sonrojó de inmediato y miro al cielo para que no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo

Ah, gra…cias – dijo Sakuno tartamudeando

Nos vamos- dijo seriamente Ryoma, tapándose con su gorro

Sí – dijo ella cogiendo su raqueta por si acaso quisieran practicar

Caminaron un rato, había un silencio tenso, y nadie hablaba, ya que los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos para pronunciar alguna palabra.

¿Qué vamos hacer?- preguntó inocentemente Sakuno

Espera- dijo el doblando la esquina

Creía que Echizen iba a ser más bueno conmigo, pero veo que está igual – pensó ella

Ven – dijo sujetándole suavemente de la mano, ese movimiento hizo sonrojar a la chica.

Corrieron mucho, pero al fin llegaron a una cancha; Sakuno quedó un poco decepcionada, pero trató de disimularlo. Al fin y al cabo, se estaba haciendo ideas.

Ven juguemos un partido- le propuso su príncipe

Sí- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro – Pero te aviso que no será tan fácil ganarme, ahora soy titular, y puedo vencerte- dijo haciendo una poso muy femenina, a la cual le encanto a Echizen

Vamos a ver- dijo mostrando una sonrisa sincera, a la cual Sakuno correspondió dulcemente

Sakuno hizo el saque, Ryoma se sorprendió mucho de lo rápido que había mejorado, su saque era casi perfecto, solo pequeñas faltas que podrían ser mejoradas con su ayuda; el juego estuvo muy reñido, a decir verdad parte era que Ryoma no utilizaba todo su potencial, pero aún así se le hacía muy difícil concentrarse por la belleza que desprendía en cada saque.

Ryoma no aguanto más, la necesitaba más cerca, junto a èl, necesitaba sentirla.

Sakuno- le llamó él con la mano- Te enseñaré a sacar mejor que como lo haces ahora

Esta bien – dijo- gracias Ryoma me eres de mucha ayuda

Sakuno se acerco a el, este le dio la vuelta y agarró la raqueta junto a ella, los brazos del chico estaban alrededor de la cintura de la chica, cogiendo fuertemente la raqueta (espada con pecho… como si le estuviera abrazando por atrás, pero solo cogiendo la raqueta… alguna duda dejen reviews).

Ry…Ryoma – tartamudeó Sakuno

Estate atenta – dijo él acercándose cada vez más

Esta bien- dijo con decisión

Ryoma sujeto con fuerza la raqueta, en parte porque cuando lo hacía, la podía sentir más.

Hizo un saque perfecto con la ayuda de Ryoma, de sintió completamente feliz.

-Gracias- grito Sakuno volteándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ryoma.

Este en el contacto se puso rojo como un tomate, no lo podía entender, pero su corazón salió disparado, se sintió tan lleno, tan feliz.

A decir verdad, la felicidad hace poco no estaba en su léxico, pero últimamente se estaba dado cuenta que junto a esta chica lo podía sentir, aquella sensación a la que llamaban felicidad.

Sakuno se estaba soltando de Ryoma y se disponía a tomar su refresco, pero algo la detuvo, se dio vuelta y vio…

* * *

**Weno aki les dejo con el fic que tal les gusto espero q si **

**Porfis reviews.. kiero regresar d mi viaje y encontrarm con una sorpresa x fis.. les juro q cuando regrese actualizo inmediatamnte okisAgradesco a los q hasta ahora m han estado apoyando:**

**Shiory azuca(mi kerida miita dl alma);a ivekag(gracias x too,a Haine Azakura, a clarapix, krlita, y a itnutsi desli por too el apoyo **

**Por favor reviews **

**arigatou **

**besitos: Frikis-san **


	5. los celos despertaron

**holas amitos, aki regresando d mi viaje jajaja.. creo q fue rapido, pro m dio tiempo para pensar en como continuar este fic..**

**weno keria avisarles q he publicado mi nuevo fis de ryoma y sakuno y otros q se llama ENVUELTOS POR CURIOSIDAD por favor leanla es un enredo pro espero q les guste..**

* * *

Bueno aki les traigo el siguiente capi - murmuro frikis-san.. ha decir verdad estaba con grip y esta vz se estaba qdando sin voz

por fin llegas- dijo la audiencia- te demorast un webo en publicar est cap

gomen gomen - dijo friki-san con una gota en la cabza al vr a la audiencia molesta- es q como staba enferma m dolia mi cabcita

jajaja - se reía una chica de cabllo marron claro

jessikon no t rias - llorando - ya lei tu fic¡ tiens q continuarlo

* * *

**5-. Los celos despertaron **

Sakuno se estaba soltando de Ryoma y se disponía a tomar su refresco, pero algo la detuvo, se dio vuelta y vio…

Ryoma le había tomado de la mano e inmediatamente la jalo para si.

Sakuno sintió su respiración entrecortada, su corazón a punto de salir, y veía a aquel chico que tantas veces le hizo suspirar, el dueño de su corazón, lo vio una vez mas¿acaso estaba sonrojado, se preguntaba cada vez; no tenia palabras, este le pegaba más a su pecho, y la abrazaba dulcemente.

Ry…Ryoma – tratando de levantar su rostro a la altura de la cara de Ryoma

Perdóname – dijo Ryoma a la vez que se alejaba son su casaca apoyada en unos de sus hombros- nos vemos

Sakuno se quedo parada, atontado por lo de hace un momento, todo era realmente rao, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero desde que regreso, su príncipe se estaba comportando raro con ella, acaso ahora le estaba llamando la atención.

Sonrió, y cogió sus cosas para dirigirse a su casa.

En el camino, pensó en todas las cosas maravillosas que acababa de pasar, sonreía a cada momento, pero de repente y sin avisar comenzó una fuerte lluvia.

Corrió pero no había donde refugiarse, no había donde esconderse de aquella lluvia que cada vez empeoraba.

Pasó corriendo sin darse cuenta, y choco con alguien que la hizo rebotar, y cuando iba a caer al suelo, unas manos la sujetaron fuertemente.

Ah! Discúlpeme- dijo Sakuno haciendo una reverencia

Sakuno, te estas mojando toda- dijo una voz conocida

Eiji- grito Sakuno- es que la lluvia me agarró de improvisto

Ay q despistada- dijo Eiji dándole un suave cocacho en la cabeza

Itta

Ven te llevo a casa- dijo este mientras caminaba junto a Sakuno para taparla con su paraguas

Muchas gracias

Además tenemos una charla pendiente- dijo con una mirada diciendo que quería una explicación- Cómo que no soy capaz de pensar en un plan por mi mismo ah?

Ah, jeje no estaba bromeando – dijo sakuno acelerando el paso- cambiando de tema veo que tienes muchas admiradoras

Ah, jeje pero ninguna de ellas me importa, aunque te miento si te digo que no me interesa,

Ya lo sabía, debes sentirte muy alagado

No, a decir verdad no lo tomo en cuenta

No te creo- dijo Sakuno dándole un codazo

Au eso dolió, mala, ya veras

¿Qué vas a hacer ah?

Mira- dijo el agarrando su embace de agua y mojándola aun mas

AHHH¡ Eiji te pasaste- dijo ella tirándole limonada en vez e agua

Eso es limonada – dijo Eiji mientras se alejaba y quedaba debajo de la lluvia mojándose todo

Jajajajaja – se rió como nunca antes

Jajajajaja

Eiji, tengo frío,- dijo Sakuno temblando de pies a cabeza

Mmm, perdón, se me paso- dijo Eiji disculpándose con una mano en la cabeza

No importa, pero para mi casa falta mucho y si sigo así me resfriare

La mía queda cerca si quieres puedes ir conmigo, y secamos tu ropa, -dijo Eiji poniéndose rojo, Sakuno noto eso y se sintió un poco incomoda, pero de todos modos el era su amigo, así que confiaría en el¿verdad?

Esta bien, vamos, pero de todos modos tengo que llegar temprano a mi casa ¿OK?

Oks

La casa de Eiji no quedaba muy lejos, a decir verdad estaba dando vuelta a la esquina, era una casa muy rustica y acogedora, con luces medias, como una casa de campo, era simplemente acogedora.

Pasaron y Eiji le dijo a Sakuno que le esperara un momento, cuando regresó, traía en sus manos ropas de mujer, Sakuno solo pudo poner una cara de (que significa esto)

Jeje no creas que es mío – dijo Eiji con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro – Es de mi hermana, en este momento no se encuentra, ha ido a la casa de su novio- dijo molestándose un poco

Se nota que la quieres mucho ¿no?- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa inocente.

Nada que ver, es una irresponsable- dijo con una cara (imagínense con una cara tipo chibi)

Jajaja que lindo – dijo Sakuno sin pensar en la reacción que tendría su compañero. Su rostro se puso completamente rojo, ni el mismo sabía que era lo que le ocurría, pero estar con una chica tan bella como Sakuno, le hacía revolver las neuronas, todavía con cabellos húmedos, con su ropa mojada, tan ligera.

Por otro lado se encontraba Ryoma, regresaba de la práctica con Sakuno, estaba completamente rojo, pero caminaba lento, para llegar a su casa completamente calmado, y así su papa no estaría molestado.

Caminaba lentamente, recordando la sensación que le daba aquella joven, no sabía por qué la abrazo, pero se sintió tan lleno, quería mas de su dulce olor, quería ser su amigo, o talvez si ella se lo permitía, algo más.

No estaba seguro, pero algo tenía que hacer, algo tenía que hacer para conquistar el corazón de su pequeña.

Mientras caminaba, despreocupado de todo, despreocupado hasta de una nube que se formaba en el cielo, y que poco a poco fue bañando a la tierra con una fuerte lluvia.

Unas gotas cayeron en el rostro de nuestro príncipe, y este miro al cielo en gesto de desaprobación, apresuró el paso, sin inmutarse, pero esta vez tenía que apurarse en verdad, ya que por salir tan nervioso de su casa no recordó llevar el paraguas.

No había donde protegerse de aquella lluvia, pero el no estaba preocupado por eso, por el contrario en su mente solo había lugar para una sola persona, Sakuno, este no dejaba de pensar en SU chica, sabía que en ese momento se estaría mojando al igual que el, así que para hacerse el caballero, dio la vuelta, y se dirigió a la dirección en la que quedaba la casa de la chica, deseando que esta halla llegado a salvo.

Corrió, para tratar de alcanzarla, pero paró en seco cuando observo aquella imagen que le hacía daño.

Se encontraba Eiji jugando con Sakuno a mojarse, ella se veía realmente feliz, acaso SU chica sentía algo por él.

Se sintió abandonado, celoso¿celoso, nadie lo hacía sentir así más que ella, y se estaba hartando.

Decidió seguirlos, ya que se encaminaban a algún lugar juntos, juntos, esa palabra rondaba los pensamientos de nuestro príncipe, no lo podía creer.

Llegaron una casa juntos, Ryoma se acerca para ver el nombre de la entrada y se encuentra con algo que no puede imaginar.

**FAMILIA KIKIMARU **

Se quedó perplejo, se preguntaba que hacía Sakuno en su casa, y a estas horas, acaso tenía algo con Eiji.

Se quedó parado en la puerta, como si estuviera congelado, hasta que de repente sintió que alguien abría la puerta de improvisto, y se quedo perplejo al saber quien estaba frente suyo.

* * *

**Aki les va .. q les pareció.. noc q hago metiendo a eijii pro si no les gusta esta parejita m avisan ya ants q actualice el siguient cap **

**ok''**

**reviews por favor.. haaaa m olvidaba gracias a los q m han estado apoyando hasta ahora.. son mis tomodachiis del alma.. a todos a tooooooodos gracias por sus reviews son d muxiiisima ayuda ..**

**reviews noc olvidn q es mi remedio pa la garganta jajaja **

**besos los ama **

**frikis-san**


	6. Bajo la lluvia

**HoLa amiitos sorry x la tardanza, es que noc q caracho le paso a la makina.. m pedia una cochinada d timeout ..**

**pero wueno . aki les vengo d nuevo con toooda mi inspiración, con un nuevo capi.. por supuesto jajaja**

**bueno aclaraciones sobre mi: soy sadica disfruto dejarlas en suspenso jaja noc xq pro siempre lo hago. algo dificil d entendr pro m gusta verls cara d O.o**

**jajaja no m crean lok .. pro bueno espero q m dejen reviews ya q ellos m inspiran a seguir con too est laberinto ps**

* * *

**-** hola a todos amigos, lamnto muxo abrm demorado- decía frikis-san aún afonik , no era mntira (io la autora stoy enferma ) 

- holasss¡ frikis-san eres una demorana, ni sikiera m dejaste ver tu block- grito mi imoto - chan que estuv evitando por muxo rato

- naa q ver - dijo frikis-san acerando el microfono un poko mas a su bok- weno ants d aburrirlos aki les va otra part d l ff

* * *

**6.-Bajo la lluvia **

Se quedó perplejo, se preguntaba que hacía Sakuno en su casa, y a estas horas, acaso tenía algo con Eiji.

Se quedó parado en la puerta, como si estuviera congelado, hasta que de repente sintió que alguien abría la puerta de improvisto, y se quedo perplejo al saber quien estaba frente suyo.

* * *

Se nota que la quieres mucho ¿no?- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa inocente.

Nada que ver, es una irresponsable- dijo con una cara (imagínense con una cara tipo óchibi)

Jajaja que lindo – dijo Sakuno sin pensar en la reacción que tendría su compañero. Su rostro se puso completamente rojo, ni el mismo sabía que era lo que le ocurría, pero estar con una chica tan bella como Sakuno, le hacía revolver las neuronas, todavía con cabellos húmedos, con su ropa mojada, tan ligera.

Cogió la ropa de la hermana de Eiji, era una mini falda, que llegaba mucho más arriba e las rodillas, y la parte de arriba era un escote.

Perdón, se que no es tu estilo- dijo Eiji avergonzado- Pero mi hermana viste así, es muy exhibicionista, le gusta llamar la atención

Son iguales- dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa en el rostro

¿Que?- dijo él tratando de simular que le daba risa

Bueno, antes de terminar peleando mejor me pongo esto, no quiero resfriarme

Esta bien

Después de unos minutos, Eiji salió del baño con la ropa de la hermana de Eiji puesta.

Se veía verdaderamente sexy (jajaja q especifica), completamente diferente a lo que usualmente era, aún seguía siendo tímida, pero no tanto como antes, ahora se relacionaba mejor con la gente.

De repente alzó la mirada, y se encontró con un avergonzado Eiji

- te queda mejor que a mi hermana – dijo

Sakuno se puso roja, pero no sabía por que razón, era bastante raro sonrojarse en frente de un chico que siempre considero tan solo su amigo, y ahora no entendía que era lo que pasaba; sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, pero algo le hacía sentir mal, era un sentimiento de profunda tristeza al hacer daño a un ser querido, acaso estaba pensando en Ryoma, no quería serle infiel, pero acaso eran algo, acaso se estaba la idea que ese día él le había tratado diferente.

No lo sabía, se empezaba a sentirse mal, su corazón le decía que no siguiera más ahí, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

Te sucede algo, Sakuno?- preguntó Eiji preocupado al ver la cara de su amiga

Lo siento Eiji- dijo Sakuno cogiendo sus cosas a toda velocidad, poniéndose sus slaps y corriendo hacía la puerta.

(Recuerden que sakuno estaba con una súper mini faldita, que dic MIRENM SOY HERMOSIIIISIMA)

(Cuando abrió adivinen con quien se encontró, con el mismísimo príncipe Ryoma)

PoV de Ryoma

Me quedé un momento en la entrada, pensando en el motivo por le cual estaba aquí, en unos minutos ya lo había recordado, pero no sabía exactamente que hacer; cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta, sintió que la puerta era abierta precipitadamente para dejar ver a una linda chica salir rápidamente.

Pero esta linda chica chocó precipitadamente con el dulce chico de 15 años.

Fin de PoV de Ryoma

La chica corrió a la puerta, se sentía muy mal, no soportaría ser infiel, pero no sabía a que era infiel, acaso ya se sentía comprometida con aquel chico que le había robado el corazón.

Chocó con algo suave, que le hizo retroceder por unos minutos, pero al darse cuenta de quien era se abalanzó a sus brazos y se puso a llorar silenciosamente, para suerte aún no le había escuchado Ryoma, pero pudo notar que este estaba mirando al frente con rencor.

No levantó la vista para no tener que dar una explicación a Eiji, solo se quedó aferrada a las ropas aún húmedas de Ryoma.

¿Qué le has hecho Kikumaru?- gritó Ryoma descargándose de aquellos sentimientos que lo aprisionaban, sería eso ¿celos?

Yo no le he hecho nada – dijo Eiji retrocediendo unos pasos al ver a su amigo molesto- Lo siento no sabia que tenías algo con Sakuno

Ryoma se puso completamente rojo- No es nada de eso,

Ah ya veo- dijo Eiji con una sonrisa de triunfo- Entonces no veo el porque de no quedarme hoy con ella

No te dejaría con ella nunca, ella estará conmigo

Diciendo esto se fue con Sakuno en brazos. La seguía abrazando pero, esta vez para que ella no se resfriara la abrigo con su casaca de titular.

Él aún estaba desabrigado, pero no le preocupaba mientras SU chica estuviera a gusto.

Llegaron a un sitio donde se protegieran de la intensa lluvia para descansar después de la larga caminata, ya que no habían tomado ningún tren, por lo tanto el trecho iba a ser largo, y agotador.

Sin pensarlo, los dos se quedaron uno frente a otro, no decían palabra alguna, pero aquel silencio lo decía todo.

Se preocupaban entre ellos, y no permitirían que ninguno de los dos sea lastimado por las inseguridades del otro.

Así estuvieron por un largo rato, bajo la lluvia, ya que prefirieron ir al parque para ver el dulce anochecer.

Los dos estaban completamente empapados, pero no les importaba, bajo la lluvia, ahora sería su eterna compañía; De repente y sin ningún aviso Sakuno estalló en llanto, pero lo tenía a el, a el para protegerla.

Lo siento tanto Ryoma – le dijo Sakuno sin verle a la cara

No tienes nada de que sentirlo, yo estoy bien- dijo el chico de cabellos desordenados

Es que en verdad perdóname, no quería ir a la casa de Eiji, él es solo un amigo

Ryoma alzó el mentón de Sakuno, y los dos por fin se vieron a los ojos, era un hechizo, ver aquellos ojos en forma de gato.

No pidas perdón, la culpa es mía por escaparme después de lo ocurrido- dijo a medida que se sonrojaba, pero no dejaba de ver a la chica.

te amo ryoma- pendo la chica, más no lo dijo en voz alta para no arruinar el momento

Lentamente se fueron acercando; sentían sus respiraciones aceleradas, los sonrojos se hacían más notorios.

Los dos entrecerraron sus ojos esperando el contacto…

* * *

**Jajaja creían que se las iba a dejar tan facil. nopo nopo, mada mada dane jajaja**

**ves les dije soy sadik, sufraaaan jaja mntira las kero muxxxiiiisimo, en especial a todas las que m han dejado reviews, sigo esprando mas d su part**

**DEJENME REVIEWS o creere que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, ok?**

**creo q a est paso trminare arrodillandom pa q m dejen mas reviews jaja .. una cosa mas lean mi nuevo ff, ENVUELTOS X CURIOSIDAD **

**es completamnte difrnte pro espero q les guste**

**besos... frikis-san **


	7. Por un trueno

**Holasss amiitos como tan.. esopero que les guste mi historia, lamnto muxo dejalos en suspenso, es algo q no puedo evitar, sorry, soy así y no creo que pueda cambiar.**

**Espero que no les moleste, por eso es que stoy actualizando rapido pa q no m linchn, no desearia tnr un ojo morado...**

**Si es que dejo en suspendso en este cap es xq kiero alargar los capis: .. sorry si las molesto**

* * *

**-** hola amiitos, graias x seguir leyendo- grita sandra para legrar a todos

- frkis-san no nos dejes en suspenso, justo en la part mas important - grito Shiory asuka quien n vrdad disfrutaba aql ff

-gomen nasai -aki ls vngo con otro cap q talvz qd en suspendo auch¡ alguien l tiraba tomats - oe ki?- c cerro el telon

* * *

**7.- Por un trueno **

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozar cuando… (Jajaja q mala soy)

TRUNT ¡

Un trueno cayó estrepitosamente muy cerca de ahí, asustando en parte a Sakuno que retrocedió varios pasos hacia atrás, es decir, arruinando aquel momento tan hermoso.

feh- suspiró Ryoma hacia lo bajo, estaba decepcionado, la maldita naturaleza (disculpen mi vocabulario) había interferido en aquel instante tan esperado para ambos.

Sakuno se había asustado como nunca antes ya que se encontraba en su estado de trance hipnotizada por la mirada de su príncipe, que no se dio cuenta de aquel trueno, que terminó asustándola.

Ella sin pensarlo se sujeto fuertemente de la mano de Echizen. Este no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, y sin pensar se puso completamente rojo, trató de ocultarlo con su gorro, pero al tacto se dio cuenta que estaba completamente mojado, entonces no tuvo remedio mas que sacárselo.

Mm-susurró Sakuno- No crees que es mejor regresar a nuestras casas

Sí- dijo volviendo a su tono neutral, pero sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Sakuno fuertemente – Vamos te dejo en tu casa

Sí- exclamó caminando a su lado aún preguntándose qué era aquella sensación que la invadía, sentía su mano arder, era una sensación reconfortante.

Aún seguía lloviendo, y el cabello de la chica mantenía húmedo todo su cuerpo, este temblaba a cada momento y Ryoma lo sabía muy bien, le preocupaba que algo le sucediera a SU chica.

Él estaba bien, ya que estaba acostumbrado a estar en la lluvia

Flash back

Papa, ya esta empezando a anochecer- dijo Ryoma a las justas ya que tenía que responder un saque de su padre

No seas niñita- dijo este recibiendo sin dificultad la pelota devuelta por Echizen.

Cállate- respondió este secante, le molestaba que su padre no jugara en serio con él, siempre paraba haciendo bromas de mal gusto, esta vez no le dejaría- Seguiré jugando contigo hasta el final, VIEJO

¿A quién le dices viejo niñita?- dijo Naijirou mandándole un tiro que Ryoma no pudo responder, aunque halla corrido hasta ella

En ese momento comenzó a llover

Sigue jugando Ryoma- se quejó Naijirou- si sigues así nunca me podrás vencer.

Fin del flash back

Embozó una sonrisa al recordar que aquella vez se resfrió, y su madre se molesto con Naijirou y mandó a quemar todas sus chicas (esa vez su padre lloro, mentira, no le habló a Ryoma por más de una semana). A ese pasó su padre le hizo practicar el la lluvia, y desde ese momento, comenzó lo llamado entrenamiento según su padre bajo la lluvia.

Por ello creo resistencia, y no le hacía nada una pequeña lluvia como esa; pero, no estaba seguro que a Sakuno no le pasaría nada, la veía tan frágil, tan pequeña; no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazó por el costado.

¿Qué?- Gritó ella para luego calmarse al sentir el calor que le transmitía Ryoma

Quédate quieta-dijo cortante como siempre

Sus ropas estaban completamente húmedas, aún los cuerpos se sentían húmedos a cada contacto, aún así era una sensación extraña pero reconfortante.

Los dos caminaban abrazados en medio de la ciudad…

¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Ryoma con la esperanza que le dijera algo positivo

Sí, mucho mejor- dijo, pero no reparó en temblar , a decir verdad tenía escalofríos que cada vez se hacían mas frecuentes – gracias

Pronto llegaremos a tu casa – le dijo a Ryoma 20 minutos después

Tu Tu – se escuchó el sonido de una bocina (supongo que así suena í o Ti Ti como kieran)

Ryoma volteo a ver de qué se trataba aún sin soltarla

Hola, cachorrillo – dijo una voz que provenía del carro – Creo que los tortolitos se encontraban en una velada romántica pero la lluvia lo interrumpió

Jajaja, muy gracioso syusuke- dijo sarcásticamente

Dice mi hermana que los podemos jalar¿verdad hermanita?

Claro que si Syusuke – dijo esta con una voz seductora

A decir verdad Ryoma nunca le había visto la cara, y le parecía extraño (según Jessikon-chan la hermana de Syusuke trabajo en una película porno jajaj Chi).

Entraron al carro, se sentaron, aún Ryoma cogiendo la mano de Sakuno, tratando de calentarla, sin ningún resultado.

Veo que se han mojado mucho – dijo Syusuke aún sonriendo

A ryoma le molestaba que pusiera esa cara, y que siempre tuviera la misma expresión, pareciera como si lo disfrutara, a veces pensaba en romperle la boca, y dejarle los ojos completamente morados para que no siguiera con esa cara estúpida; pero esta vez se guardaría aquellos pensamientos para después ya que en esta ocasión les estaba ayudando, se guardaba las ganas mas por proteger a Sakuno que por que el quisiese, estaba seguro que aquellas ganas destructores se le pasaría, y el favor se lo devolvería en otra ocasión más apropiada.

Pasando a otro tema, los pensamientos de Ryoma aún seguían queriendo ver a la hermana de Syusuke, sin ningún resultado de parte de ella, Llevaba una capucha que le impedía ver a la chica, o mejor dicho el cabello de la chica.

Era casi imposible verla desde atrás ya que el se encontraba atrás y la hermana manejando; de la nada tuvo una brillante idea.

Se puso detrás del espejo retrovisor y trató de verla desde ese punto, pero para su desdicha, tenía puesto unas gafas bastante gruesas que le impedían verle los ojos, y un pañuelo en el rostro que le tapaba de la nariz hacia abajo.

Debía estar loca para usar gafas oscuras en mitad de la noche, era casi improbable que una persona normal fuera capas de ver bien en la oscuridad, pero dejo esas preguntas para después ya que ya habían llegado

Bueno hasta aquí llegamos- dijo una voz realmente seductora que hizo sonrojar a l instante a Ryoma

Hermana- le regaño syusuke- deja de estar hablando de ese modo ò.ó

Est…a bien hermanito- dijo ella disfrutando la cara de su hermano menor

Ryoma bajo del carro despacio para que Sakuno no se moviera mucho pero fue en vano ella ya se encontraba parada, Echizen la vio con cara de tristeza, aún seguía temblando.

Gracias syusuke- dijo Ryoma volteándose para seguir su camino- Te debo una

No es característica de ti hablar tanto, pero lo tendré presente de todos modos

No me importa- dijo caminando al lado de Sakuno

Caminaron aproximadamente media cuadra hasta llegar a la casa de Sakuno.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, y no se veía nada desde ahí, así que sakuno trató de despedirse desde aquel punto.

Nos vemos Ry… ¡achu!…oma – dijo ella inclinándose

Segura que estas bien? – dijo Ryoma aún preocupado por la chica que tenia al frente-

Sí- dijo volteándose

Perdón – dijo Ryoma en un susurro, Sakuno volteo y encontró a Ryoma con el flequillo del cabello bajo, haciendo que sus ojos se ensombrecieran,- Los siento, por mi culpa tuviste que quedarte en la lluvia

No te preocupes Ryoma- dijo Sakuno poniendo su mano en la mejilla del príncipe- No estoy segura de que me hizo quedarme ahí, pero no me retracto, me gusta pasar el tiempo junta a ti, divertirme junto a tu, estar callados así, pasarla contigo.

Gracias- dijo Ryoma sonrojándose al notar la cercanía entre sus rostros- Bueno me tengo que ir

Se vio la silueta desaparecer a través de la oscuridad.

Sakuno suspiró, era imposible cambiar el modo de ser de su príncipe, pero aún así era feliz, logró llamar su atención como nunca antes, al fin y al cabo, su cambio no había sido en vano.

Abrió lentamente la puerta con su llave, era bastante difícil en ese momento ya que temblaba y sus manos no se podían mantener quietas. Cuando logró hacerlo, espero un momento apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, su cabeza le daba vueltas y era difícil mantenerse de pie.

Cuando su cabeza dejó de moverse, Sakuno aprovechó para quitarse toda la ropa y bañarse con agua muy caliente, para entibiar sus músculos y huesos.

Al salir se puso un pijama superhiperplusmegaabrigadoray bajó a prepararse un te y buscar a su madre.

Llegó a la cocina, y buscó algún rastro de su madre, pero no había nadie, hasta que encontró una nota que decía:

_Sakuno, querida, hoy abra una reunión_

_En la casa de un tío lejano, su casa_

_Queda en Osaka así que talvez_

_Regresaremos en un par de días._

_Ya te matricule en Seigaku, así que asiste_

_Puntual a la escuela, y métete en Tenis_

_Ptte: Hay suficiente comida para sobrevivir,_

_Si te falta dinero hay en le cajón de mi habitación_

_Besos… Mama ()_

Sakuno bufó, no era posible que la abandonaran, era independiente, pero odiaba quedarse sola.

Ring Ring- el sonido del teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos, hasta asustarla.

¿Alo?…

* * *

**Sorry x favor no m hagan nada , lo siento mucho siento x dejarlas en suspenso, **

**Creo que esta vz si m excedi en escribir, si no les gusta ddmasiado largo x favor mandnm un reviw y opinen **

**Agradecimientos:**

**anastacia black :** gracias espero q sigas leyendo mi ff , m siento feliz q t gust

**-.Saku.-.N33cH4n.-: **Arigatou aki voy con la conti q tanto esperabas , spro q las disfruts

**Ami: **Gracias por tu opinion me ayuda muxo a continuarlo, espero q sigas leyendo

**Kotori yamanaka: **Gracias x tu review .. y para sert sincera m encanto tu fc asi q spr la conti m avisas

**EmmaRiddle: **gracias x tu apoio incondicional, m alegro q t guste, y espero q no t moletes x dejarlo en suspenso 100pre

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami: **me dio muxa risa tu review espero mas de tu part arigatou

**Karlyta: **Gracias por tus reviews , tenias razon acrca dl beso, pro no t defraudar, solo espera y ia vras

**Shami**: Arigatou gozaimasu m alegra q t guste

**Sakura-A.J**: ah jajaja ni io pensaria q ryoma se iba a ponr celoso pro noc d ond m inspire jajaja

**gRACIAS A TODOS EN ESPECIAL A MIS TOMODACHIS Y A MI IMOTO CHAN Q M APOYARON SIN QUEJARSE **

**jajaj disfrutenla gracias **

**besos frikis san**

**espro q dejen reviews ia q m esforce muxiiiisimo, **

**mmm les juro que la prox si pasara algo de la pm **

**y a las demas q m djaron reviews se los respondo la proxima **


	8. ¿Eiji enamorado?

**♥holas♥** **TOMODACHIS dl alma, aki les vngo con un nuevo cap, no es totalmnte de Sakuno y ryoma, pero es un intermediario para incluir a algunos prsonajes, y secretos nuevos >. ya veran les va a encantar, es totalmnt compatible, si no les guat alguna parte o las parejas , x favor informnme para cambiarlos.**

**Ya que el cliente 100pre tiene la razpn **♥♥♥♥ kawaiii

advertencias:**NO, cuando digo no es no , NO escribire dentro de 3 semanas si es que no me llegan por lo menos 70 Reviews XQ si sigue así creere q mis esfuerzos fueron en vano, hacedm caso , es una advertndia, que no dudare en cumplir ..**

**Sorry, y a la vz gracias a todas aquellas prsonas que m han apoyado y espero mas reviews de su part ,**

* * *

- he vuelto para traerles un cap que esta q arde- dijo frikis-san mas bonita que nunk (huhuhu)

-yehhh, si es bueno te dejare reviews- dijo Jessikon-chan tomandodse otra copa de vino semiseco (rikisimo,se los recomiendo)

Si ps, si no me dejan reviews m molesto.

- Si no escribs dentro d tres dias no t cuento naa d lo q paso con ro... - grito Shiory-asuka

Wno aki lesvengo con algo nuevo espero q les guste

* * *

**8-. ¿Eiji enamorado?**

No entendía aquella sensación, después de llegar a su casa y darse un baño, Sakuno se sentía adolorida, su cabeza le daba vueltas le era difícil mantenerse estable.

Junto ese día sus padres decidieron visitar a sus tíos, justo cuando el próximo día iba a entrar a Seigaku después de dos años; necesitaba apoyo moral pero eso ni le importaba a sus padres en absoluto, para ellos era tan solo una niña, pero ella era suficientemente grande para entender.

Ya tenía 14 años a punto de cumplir 15 y no era posible que aún no le tuvieran en cuenta.

Ring Ring – sonó el teléfono desde la sala

Sakuno sin energías trató de contestar, aunque le fue sumamente difícil lo logró.

¿Alo?- Preguntó- Familia Ryusaki ¿Quién habla?

Perdón, Se encuentra Sakuno me gustaría hablar con ella – dijo

Sí, habla ella – dijo Sakuno, tratando de mantenerse de pie- ¿Quién habla?

¡ah¡ Sakuno – se escuchó entristecer a aquella voz- Soy Eiji

¡Eiji¡- Pegó un grito que le hizo tambalear y caer al suelo – Eiji – susurró

No tenias que gritar – le dijo Eiji recuperando parte de su felicidad, pero luego se puso serio- Por favor, no hables hasta que yo termine- le imploro el chico

Mmm, Esta bien- dijo ella apoyándose en la pared ya que sus intentos de ponerse de pie fueron en vano

Bueno- suspiró- lamentohaberte…hechocreerotracosa…acercadenuestrarelación

¿Ah? Sakuno no entendió nada, Eiji lo había dicho tan rápido, que si en ese momento no se hubiera sentido mal lo entendería; Pero en esta ocasión Sakuno debería procesar la conversación para entender.

Lamento haberte hecho creer otra cosa acerca de nuestra relación- dijo pausadamente, para que su amiga le escuchara con claridad, se notaba que le era difícil hacerlo, pero haría un esfuerzo para pedir perdón- Verás, me di cuenta lo nerviosa que te pusiste conmigo.

Sakuno se ruborizó al instante

Se que aparente pensar en otra cosa, y se que lo tomaste mal- dijo bajando el tono de voz , eso dificulto que Sakuno escuchara con claridad – lamento haberme comportado así, se que fue malo, y pensaras que soy un pervertido o un mandado, me di cuenta de eso cuando saliste corriendo, y el la parte cuando estabas con Ó chibi

Lo siento tanto fui yo la que malinterpreto todo, me salí como si nada de tu casa, sin decirte nada- dijo sakuno para después quedarse callada ♥ - es decir que no querías nada conmigo y me preocupe por nada . no0

Exactamente- dijo Eiji comprensivo, ya que el muy bien sabía que su comportamiento no era el correcto

Lo siento no pretendía salir así de tu casa, fui tan estúpida ¡

No te preocupes Sakuno para eso están los amigos como yo- dijo recuperando su tono alegre

Y entonces- dijo la chica pensativa- ¿Por qué te ponías rojo cada vez que querías hablarme?- pregunto la susodicha con curiosidad

Es…este – dijo con nerviosismo- primero por que con la ropa de mi hermana te veías hermosa jajaja

No te burles, dime la verdad

Es verdad, pero la principal razón es que… (nerviosismo otra vez), te quería hablar de una chica que conocí

Ahhh- dijo Sakuno con un tono de picardía

**Flash back **

Un chico de cabellos rojizos caminaba con cientos de peluches en sus brazos (figuradamente), lo acababan de encontrar las chicas y no dudaron en regalarle algunos peluches.

El chico tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, que significaba que aquellos presentes habían sido de su agrado.

Sumirita me mataría si se entera que he faltado a la practica por esto – susurró viendo todas las cosas que levaba en sus brazos.

Caminaba lentamente por unas calles, hasta que encontró un lindo parque.

Será mejor que guarde estas cosas en la mochila- pensó Eiji- es muy difícil caminar si no ves que hay por delante, mejor me sentare en algún asiento de aquel parque para hacerlo.

Se dirigió al parque y se sentó en una banquita que estaba cerca de los columpios

¡Qué bonitos peluches¡- exclamó una chica que se dirigía a él

Eiji subió la vista se encontró con una chica de bella cabellera, lacia y larga hasta la espalda, su cabello era claro al igual que sus ojos y tenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

Eiji se quedó con la boca abierta; era hermosa ante sus ojos (según el, mentira jessikon tomodachi, eres ¬,¬ bonita jaa), tenía aquella aura alegre (budismo por favor jaa) y juguetona que a Eiji tanto le gustaba den las personas. La vio caminar hasta donde el, con paso lento pero decididos.

El atardecer estaba a su espalda (o sea d la chik, no d eiji) y hacía que la bella figura de la chica se contorneara (si la conocieran jaa, mi tomodachi lenda, eres esbelta), gracias a la luz del sol, esta claro.

Me llamo Mikami Chiaki- dijo ella estrechándole la mano.

Kikumaru Eiji – dijo este correspondiendo el gesto

La chica se sentó a su lado y examinó los regalos que tenía al lado

Puedo verlos ¿verdad?

Claro- dijo Eiji, no podía creer que no estuviera hablando bien, usualmente era sociable y conversador con las chicas, para nada nervioso ; pero esta vez era diferente se había quedado sin palabras después de verla

**Fin del flash back **

Si no mal recuerdo- dijo eiji aún por el teléfono – me dijo que estudiaba en la misma escuela que tu

Y ¿Cómo sabes tu en donde estudie yo?- dijo Sakuno tratando de llegar a un punto

ESTE… Sumirita nos lo dijo- dijo eiji ç

¿Cómo que se los dijo?- dijo Sakuno poniéndose nerviosa, en ese colegio habían pasado muchas cosas que no deseaba mencionar (ujujuju)- ¿A todos?

Si¿por qué?- dijo con curiosidad- Momo preguntó y ella le respondió

Ah ya veo- dijo Sakuno con aún mas nerviosismo – Lo siento Eiji, tengo que colgar, te juro que mañana hablamos OK?

Sakuno luego de colgar trató de ponerse de pie, pero al igual que hacía un momento se mareó y cayó al suelo

diablos – pensó, gateo hasta la sala y se apoyó en el sofá para quedarse inmediatamente dormida.

Parecía un ángel, pero talvez no lo era exactamente ¿si?.

* * *

**uhuhuhuhu Sakuno con pasado oscuro, huhuhu ia se enteraran espero que este capi no sea d su desagrado d igual manera deseo reviews para continuarlo, xq pronto pasará algo con Ryoxsaku**

**LEER LA ADVERTENCIA DL PRINCIPUO VAEN SERIO **

**LQM **

**besos frikis-san>>**


	9. Nuestro primer beso

**Holas amiguitos, como se habrán dado cuenta, no he faltado a mi promesa, me han llegado más reviews d lo esprado y les agradsco muxo :) m hacn muy feliz KAWAII¡**

**Espero q la prox m dejen 90 reviews, no es exactamnt una advertncia, pro m gusta cuando opinan.**

**LEAN ARRIBA jujuju (gracias a todos los que hasta ahora m han apoyado incondicionalmnte); y los q recien mpizan a leer,por favor dejenm reviews en cada capitulo ARIGATOU **

* * *

- Holas amiitos dl alma, dsd aki comienza la divrcion- grito frikis-san con todo el animod vuelta- no sabn lo q va a pasar, ni c lo imaginanhuhuhu

-Yehh, frikis-san - grito desde la audiencia una chica con su usal copa d vino semiseco- me gusto muxo q io chiaki salga en el fic , arigatou amiita

- Siii,- dijo frikis -san volteandose para ver a otra prsona- el prox capi t tok a ti Shiory nu t preocups

ok¡ t creere- grito ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, ahora comienza

si ¡ aki les vengo con un nuevo cap "nuestro primr beso" esta q ard huhuhu.

* * *

**Con una lagrima**

por: frikis-san 

**9.- Nuestro primer beso **

Era una mañana muy hermosa, en la que el sol, como nunca, estaba presente, reflejando aquellos rayos tan vivos a las personas.

Ya todos pensaban en salir, tomar un jugo de limón helado en vez de la tradicional leche que tantos odiaban, antes de ir al colegio.

Se encontraba una bella chica de cabellos marrones echada en el sofá (SupONGo q Ya sabn d kien c trata : ), en ese momento no existía nada más para ella que dormir.

Estaba en la sala como el día anterior, no durmiendo placidamente exactamente, si no al contrario, se notaba que tenía un malestar que la agobiaba, y su expresión era de sufrimiento, que quería decir que había pasado una mala noche.

Sakuno aún se encontraba sentada en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá, no sabía exactamente como había logrado dormirse así, pero aún así ella pensaba que había descansado aunque sea un poco.

Se moría de frío aunque hubiera aquel sol que sancochaba hasta un huevo en la autopista.

Seguía con su pijama superhipermega abrigadora, pero aún así no se sentía calida, como en otras ocasiones.

Despierta, despierta- se escuchaba su despertador desde su cuarto

Maldición- dijo perezosamente la chica, no podía ni levantarse, las fuerzas se le habían ido el día anterior, y no pensaba poder subir aquella escalera, para dirigirse a su cuarto que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Se había olvidado completamente de que aquel día había escuela, pero aún así no faltaría por, según ella Pereza

Sakuno, tienes que despertarte- se dijo a si misma, para luego pararse y con todas sus fuerzas cambiarse.

Al levantarse, sintió un leve dolor en el cuello, se trataba de tortícolis, por dormir mal se le había quedado adolorido (si alguien nunk a tenido tortícolis, no frieguen q lexeras no pueds voltear el cuello para un lado, BUSKEN N google si un sabn q es o djnm reviews jujuju).

Después de cambiarse lo mejor que pudo, bajó a la cocina a desayunar, pero al notar la hora dio un grito, iba a llegar tarde si no salía en aquel momento.

Salió de su casa con las ganas hasta el piso.

&&&&&&&&

Nuestro querido príncipe había tenido una siesta reconfortante, que le ayudo a recuperar todas tus energías.

Estaba despierto desde hacía rato, pensando en lo ocurrido el día anterior.

**FLASH BACH**

Los dos estaban completamente empapados, pero no les importaba, bajo la lluvia, ahora sería su eterna compañía; De repente y sin ningún aviso Sakuno estalló en llanto, pero lo tenía a el, a el para protegerla.

Lo siento tanto Ryoma – le dijo Sakuno sin verle a la cara

No tienes nada de que sentirlo, yo estoy bien- dijo el chico de cabellos desordenados

Es que en verdad perdóname, no quería ir a la casa de Eiji, él es solo un amigo

Ryoma alzó el mentón de Sakuno, y los dos por fin se vieron a los ojos, era un hechizo, ver aquellos ojos en forma de gato.

No pidas perdón, la culpa es mía por escaparme después de lo ocurrido- dijo a medida que se sonrojaba, pero no dejaba de ver a la chica.

Te amo ryoma- pendo la chica, más no lo dijo en voz alta para no arruinar el momento

Lentamente se fueron acercando; sentían sus respiraciones aceleradas, los sonrojos se hacían más notorios.

Los dos entrecerraron sus ojos esperando el contacto…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Sonrió para si mismo, se sentía lleno aquel día recordando las experiencias con SU Sakuno ahora estaba seguro que podría decirle sus sentimientos, por más difícil que le fuera, se lo diría ya que Sakuno, a decir verdad era la única que le hacía sentir así, estaba enamorado y el lo sabía, lo estaba empezando a asimilar.

Ryoma baja a desayunar- le llamó su prima desde la puerta de su habitación

Y voy- dijo otra vez en su tono neutral – en diez minutos bajo

Esta bien, pero apúrate en alistarte o llegarás tarde- dijo Nanako alejándose- mi tía te esta esperando

Ryoma se puso su uniforme color negro (el que tanto amo y adoro, y q m encantaría q n mi país hubiese), terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos, cuando nanako lo volvió a llamar, karupin subió también preocupado por el, Ryoma no dudó en rascarle la cabeza en señal que esta bien.

Bajo a desayunar con una sonrisa en el rostro, no era muy común en el y Naijirou se dio cuenta.

Se ve que el pequeño amaneció mas feliz que de costumbre- dijo para que toda la familia volteara a verlo, este aún seguía con una sonrisa, pero vio a su padre con sus ojos llenó de odio - debe estar enamorado- continuó su padre- pobre chica, no entiendo como puede soportarlo

Cállate , papa –dijo ryoma perdiendo la paciencia – me largo – diciendo esto cogió una tostada y salió de la casa sin antes decir- adiós mama, nanako, karupin

Naijirou se quedó con una sonrisa en el rostro

Así que tengo razón – murmuró – ese niño

No deberías meterte en su vida tío- dijo nanako sirviéndole jugo

Solo me preocupo por el – dijo este con una sonrisa en su rostro

Solo quieres conocer a la chica – dijo su esposa- mejor ocúpate de tus revistas de tus chicas en bikini antes que las queme

Ahhh¡- grito – ni te atrevas.

Ryoma caminaba tranquilo, terminando su tostada, sin preocuparse en nada más que como decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Sakuno.

Caminaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una bella chica de pelos marrones caminaba muy abrigada al frente de el

Él se extraño, hacía mucho calor, hasta aquel punto que tuvo que quitarse su chaqueta, pero la chica que tenía al frente estaba demasiado abrigada, y se notaba que aún tenía frió.

Se acercó a ella…

**POV DE sakuno**

Me sentía muy mareada, estaba sudando frió, no se por que me ocurre eso, he dormido prácticamente lo suficiente para sentirme mejor, pero no he recuperado energías.

Siento unos pasos detrás mió pisadas lentas pero decididas, se quien es, ya que me acostumbre a pensar en que esos pasos me seguirían, pero en ese momento no quería que el me viese de aquella manera tan deplorable.

Seguía caminando, trataba de acelerar el paso pero mis fuerzas se iban, tambalee mi caí

**FIN DE POV DE SAKUNO**

Ryoma caminaba detrás de ella, la observaba era hermosa, aun tapándose con todos esos abrigos.

La vio un momento mas, hasta que su mirada se tornó de sorpresa, la chica se estaba cayendo, talvez se estaba desmayado.

Corrió para no dejar que chocara contra el suelo.

Ryoma- susurró la chica antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos

El susodicho la vió por un momento, era realmente hermosa, sus mejillas eran rojizas, lo que mas le encantaba a el cuando se ponía nerviosa.

Vio sus labios, carnosos, aquellos labios que tanto quería probar, pero sus indecisiones no se lo permitían, los vio eran de color carmesí, medio abiertos, como quería besarla, lo volvía loco.

Se dio un cocacho en la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, y se limitó a cargarla, era tan liviana, la veía tan calmada...

Pasó su mano por el rostro de la chica, estaba hirviendo, Ryoma se puso nervioso no sabía que hacer, sería mejor llevarla a su casa y decirle a sus padres que la cuidaran, sí eso sería lo mejor.

Din Don- tocaba el timbre insistentemente el príncipe, se estaba preocupando ya que Sakuno sudaba frió y su respiración era cada vez mas agitada.

Como sus incidencias por que le habrán la puerta fueran en vano, decidió buscar en la mochila de la chica las llaves.

La abrió cuidadosamente, a la vez que hacía equilibrio por no dejar caer a la chica que ahora era sujetada tan solo con un brazo.

En la mochila encontró algo inesperado, era una foto de ellos 2.

**FLASH BACK**

Después de la victoria contar fudomine los titulares, la capitana y los reporteros se fueron a comer a la casa de Kawamura por invitación de su padres.

Una de las reporteras había obligado a tomarse una foto con Ryoma, mientras que en la parte de atrás se encontraba Momo y eiji quitándose la comida.

De repente Momo empujo a Sakuno encima de Ryoma y tomaron la foto, fue algo que nunca se iban a olvidar, era la primera vez que se encontraban tan cerca.

Ryoma al ver la llave, la sacó metiendo la foto donde la encontró.

Abrió la puerta y llevo al cuarto que se suponía que era de Sakuno ya que estaba adornado con cosas de chicas.

Ryoma la apoyó en la cama, y se dirigió al primer piso para ver si alguien además de ellos dos de encontraba ahí.

Al llegar a la cocina encontró una nota que decía:

_Sakuno, querida, hoy abra una reunión_

_En la casa de un tío lejano, su casa_

_Queda en Osaka así que talvez_

_Regresaremos en un par de días._

_Ya te matricule en Seigaku, así que asiste_

_Puntual a la escuela, y métete en Tenis_

_Ptte: Hay suficiente comida para sobrevivir,_

_Si te falta dinero hay en le cajón de mi habitación_

_Besos… Mama ()_

Así que estas sola- dijo Ryoma un poco desconcertado, como sus padres podían dejarla en ese estado, pero bueno sabía que ellos no se habían enterado, pero… imágenes del día anterior venían a su memoria… era su culpa, por obligarla a quedarse en aquel lugar cuando aún llovía, así que había sido eso.

Ryoma subió con un vaso de agua y paños mojados al cuarto de Sakuno, la vió descansar placidamente, pero aun así tenía escalofríos.

Le quitó la bufanda con cuidado y su chaqueta, ya que cuando estas con fiebre es mejor no abrigarse mucho, y se sentía su lado.

Eres tan bella- susurró- no se como no me di cuenta cuando esta en 7mo- se reprochó

Le puso unos paños húmedos en la cabeza y se sentó en una silla poniendo sus pies en la cama.

Algo llamó la atención del chico, había un diario a su costado.

Feh, no eres chismoso Ryoma, no pienses en coger eso – se dijo a sí mismo

Pero las ganas de leer eran demasiado grandes para ignorarlo, así que no tuvo más remedio que cogerlo y empezarlo a leer.

_Hoy conocí a un chico, es tensita y muy bueno por cierto, es muy guapo, y lindo, me encanta como juega, pero a decir vedad su actitud es muy altanera._

Ryoma se quedó helado no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo hasta que…

Ryoma no pensaba que te gustara leer cosas ajenas- dijo una chica desde la cama

Yo…- Ryoma no sabía que decir, estaba como hielo, Sakuno lo había sorprendido leyendo su diario- Yo lo dejaré, lo siento mucho

No te preocupes, - dijo sakuno- es que no creía que eras así

Yo… nada – dijo Ryoma, se daba por vencido al tratar de explicar

No importa Ryoma,- dijo Sakuno poniendo sus mano en su mejilla- puedes leerlo si quieres

Ryoma se asustó al ver los ojos de la chica, antes estaban tan llenos de vida, pero ahora… estaban vacíos, no estaba aquella expresión de felicidad que tanto le gustaba a él, ni sus ojos llenos de vida, que se encargaban de llenarlo de valor para decirle lo que sentía.

Se notaba que le era difícil respirar, y temblaba a cada momento, Ryoma sabía que era una fiebre, pero a decir verdad, no sabía la gravedad del asunto.

Sakuno yo lo siento- dijo Ryoma obedeciendo a sus instintos y acercándose cada vez mas a la chica.

Ry…Ryoma

Sakuno se puso más roja de lo que estaba antes, sentía la respiración acelerada de ambos, los dos deseaban esto desde hacía tiempo, los dos deseaban quererse pasara lo que pasara querían estar juntos.

Ryoma cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, su corazón no paraba de palpitar a un ritmo acelerado, los dos corazones al unísono, era agradable quedarse así.

Sakuno ya no soportaba más quería probar los labios de su príncipe, quería decirle lo mucho que lo quería.

Quiero probar esos labios carmines- susurró Ryoma a la vez que aprisionaba los labios de Sakuno, cerrando con un tierno beso, que reflejaba todo el amor que se tenían

Pasaron así por unos segundos más, pero el beso tuvo que terminar por la falta de respiración de ambos.

Descansa- dijo Ryoma dándole un beso en la frente, el sabía que estaba hirviendo, y decidió que cuando la chica lograra dormirse el buscaría medicinas en la cocina.

Te amo Ryoma- dijo Sakuno robándole un beso en los labios a su príncipe- no te imaginas desde cuando.

Me lo contarás luego- dijo acariciando sus cabellos sedosos- me puedes decir donde guardas tus medicinas

Mmm- dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados – en el primer cajón de mi mesita de noche- después se quedó dormida.

Ryoma estaba feliz, sus sueños se habían hecho realidad y pronto cuando SU chica se mejorara estaría aun mas feliz, abrió sin pensar el primer cajón de la mesita y se encontró con una foto.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – exclamó viéndola

continuara...

* * *

**Este cap fue mas largo q d costumbre, espro q halla sido d su agrado, ya q noc si les gusta leer tan largo, si no es así x favor avisenm para achikrlo.**

**pro les aviso si lo achiko, habran muchos capis así q segun ustds io obdsco.**

**pronto sera el final así q no se lo pierdan oki?**

**dejen 90 reviews porfis, así m sentire muxo mas feliz , y gracias a toas las q m han apoyado incondicionalmnt, si m djan sus msn les respondo prsonalmnt oki?**

**hahhh y si alguien m pregunta q es d ENVUELTOS POR CURIOSIDAD lo continuare inmdiatamnt despues q trmine este fic oki? alguna pregunta escribanme **

**besos **

** frikis-san>>**


	10. Conociendo nuevas personas

**Primero ants q todo, ants q m peguen, ants q m tiren tomats, qria decir que siento muxiiiisimo el retraso, se q m demore, es q no m venía la inspiracion a causa d q tngo q estudiar para mi examn d mate , GOMENASAI onegai**

**M e he puesto un poco flojita :3 y lamnto eso jujuju**

**wN O volviendo al tema, espero q les haya gustado mi fic hasta ahora, y en simples palabras QUIERO REVIEWS he visto fics q tienn mas d 150 y m da envidia ...Ò.Ó lo siento es q m siento mal jajaja**

* * *

**- **Weno amiitos dl alma aki les vien un nuevo cap q ard d la qrida escritora frikis-san, (si kiern sabr mi nombr vean en el profile)

Espero salir io esta vz- grito Shiory Asuka dentada cada una d sus muñecas (dspues van a vrjajaja)

Hai, Dont Worry ...(ro...jajaj ia saes a lo q m refiero amorsh d verano) , weno aki les vengo con el decimo cap ,aplausos por favor, Chiaki

* * *

**10-. Conociendo nuevas personas **

La chica mas feliz del mundo se encontraba durmiendo placidamente en su alcoba sin importarle lo que estuviera ocurriendo a su alrededor.

No tenía la menor idea que una persona estaba sufriendo a su costado.

Al despertarse Sakuno se encontró sola, no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, espera despertarse con Ryoma, su amor, a su lado, pero no había nadie, vio al costado y se encontró con la foto que había olvidado ocultar toda partida y rota.

&&&&&

Por otro lado se encontraba nuestro príncipe desolado, tenía una expresión de odio y rencor, talvez se trataba de celos, pero el no sabía, lo que sabía era que no descansaría hasta saber la verdad.

Camino, como si nada le importara, pero estaba pésimo, y cuanto más se acercaba a su casa, peor se sentía.

Ryoma, te hemos estado buscando desde la mañana- dijo Nanako desde la ventana con una expresión de preocupación

Apuesto que se fue con su novia

Cállate pa

Pues, entonces a donde fuiste hijo- preguntó su madre preocupada

No te preocupes mama, no he hecho nada malo- dijo en un tono no muy seguro al acordarse de aquel beso que se dieron hacía unos momentos, pero al acordarse de aquella foto, su sangre hirvió a mas no poder,- Me voy a mi cuarto, todas las cosas aquí me molestan- dijo retomando su usual tono neutral que trató de evitar cuando estaba con Su querida Sakuno, desde cuando era SU Sakuno, el la amaba pero Sakuno… no estaba seguro, acaso ella tenía a otro.

Ryoma se encerró en su cuarto, no le importaba las clases de tenis, sabía que el campeonato estaba cerca, pero no tenía ánimos.

Estaba echado en su cama, boca a bajo, con la foto de cuando eran niños en sus manos, se lamentaba el porque de no decirle lo que sentía por Sakuno en ese momento.

Maldita sea, si no hubiera dudado, y hubiera puesto al tenis primero ahora estaría junto a mi – grito Ryoma para descargarse de la presión

Creo que deberías hablar con alguien- se escucho desde la puerta a la cual trató rotundamente de ignorar – Esos problemas solo se resuelven hablando con ESA persona- dijo dándole entonación en ESA para que Ryoma entendiera de quien estaban tratando

Cállate- dijo Ryoma tirándole una almohada sin voltear

Nanjiroh se sentó en la cama después de recoger la almohada.

Ya sabía yo que estabas enamorado- dijo en un tono de picardía

No molestes- dijo neutral

Pues si no quieres que te moleste arregla tus problemas personales, y anda a tus practicas de tenis

Como quieras- dijo Ryoma levantándose y poniéndose su casaca del equipo.-Adiós

¿Quién le entiende?- pregunto en un tono melancólico cuando Ryoma ya se había marchado

&&&&&

Así trascurrieron los días, Ryoma evitaba a Sakuno, y todo el salón se dio cuenta, hasta tal punto en llegar a interrogarlos, se preguntaban que ocurría, siempre se los veía juntos, a decir verdad ya eran buenos amigos antes de que Sakuno se cambiara de colegio y se imaginaban que seguiría siendo así, ni tenían la menor idea de lo que había pasado entre ellos,

Príncipe Ryoma- grito la chica más escandalosa de todo el colegio

Ryoma dio la vuelta para escapar, pero unos brazos lo aprisionaron.

No podía escapar cuando esa chica lo perseguía era imposible, y ahora se encontraba colgada de su brazo, esperaba un tremendo grito de felicitaciones por haber ganado ayer su primer partido en el campeonato, pero…

Ryoma- dijo casi en un susurro, bastante seria para ser ella- ¿Qué le has hecho a Sakuno?- en ese momento el mundo del príncipe se congelaba, acaso le estaba haciendo daño con la decisión de dejarle el camino libre a su verdadero amor.

No te entiendo

Cuando regreso al colegio hace días, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una de las hermosas que pude ver, ella estaba feliz, realmente feliz, quería verte y yo lo sabía, ella cambió por ti para que tu la miraras, pero hace una semana o más su personalidad a cambiado, para temblando cuando, según ella, recuerda algo, tiene miedo, y ha tratado e explicarte lo sucedido, por que la he visto espiarte para cuando tu estés solo ella te lo pueda decir, pero tu… tu nunca estas solo

Ella fue la que quiso eso

Si te refieres a aquella fotografía que viste en su cuarto- dijo ella de una manera en que le podría responder

Si- dijo en su tono neutral

Creo que deberías hablar con ella, has malinterpretado las cosas- diciendo esa soltó el brazo de su amigo y se fue corriendo en dirección de Horio

Ryoma no pudo concentrarse en las clases ya que tenía aquel pensamiento de haber malinterpretado aquella foto.

Necesitaba hablar con Sakuno pro no la encontraba, tenía la necesidad de besarla, te quererla, te protegerla, pero más que todo probar una vez más sus labios, que lo embriagaban.

Mañana viene el equipo femenino de Yamabuki - grito un chico, casi babeando- Dicen que son realmente hermosas, especialmente la sub. Capitana pero ella ya se retiró

¿sub capitana?- se preguntaron muchas chicas

Sí, ella se retiró hace más de tres semanas ya que tenía algunos asuntos pendientes, no se mucho de ella, pero solo se que realmente era hermosa

Y cuando llegan – gritó un chico con los ojos en forma de corazones

Mañana

Ryoma escucho bastante bien la conversación, veía a los chicos entusiasmados a más n poder, y a las chicas un poco molestas, o celosas ¿talvez?

&&&&&

Sakuno se encontraba echada en las raíces de un árbol, escribiendo un ensayo para la clase de literatura, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, tan solo escribía lo que pensaba, había decidido escribir un poema pero no estaba segura que lo logaría en esas condiciones.

Una lagrima amenazaba en salir, Sakuno intentaba retenerla, sabía que había herido a SU príncipe

Soy una estúpida- gritó

No creo que lo seas- se escuchó una voz desde detrás del árbol

No, sí lo soy, como pude dejar la foto a la vista, Syusuke

Yo creo que deberías hablar con él, tienes que contarle lo que paso en tu otro colegio- dijo el chico prodigio sentándose al ladote su amiga; conversaba con ella en todos lo descansos ya que no tenía nada que hacer, y le agrado, y ahora se había convertido en su confidente

Es que… Se como se habrá sentido, era una foto de mi y un chico besándonos

Pero sabes que el te tomó de improvisto, además te amenaza- dijo Fuji poniendo su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña Sakuno

De repente su conversación fue interrumpida por…

Momo- se escucho la voz de una chica- jijijiji, no puedo ver nada

Solo espera, te tengo una sorpresa.

Syusuke y Sakuno veían conmovidos la escena, Takeshi traía a su novio con los ojos vendados, este para dirigirla le sujetaba de la cintura, se veían tan románticos.

Momo me haces cosquilla – dijo Yuki mientras Momo le besaba suavemente en el cuello;

Pronto llegaremos

Ahhh¡- dio un grito ahogado – pero que bello

Por nuestro aniversario – le dijo enseñándole un camping

Una comida al aire libre- gritó Yuki como una niña- Que romántico- diciendo esto volteo y beso a momoshiro

Este respondió el gesto con extrema delicadeza, profundizando el beso poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Yuki

Será mejor que le demos privacidad- dijo Syusuke con los ojos abiertos (no piensen mal es solo un almuerzo)

Jajaja Sí tienes razón

&&&&&

Y así transcurrió el día, todo normal, menos los preparativos para le llegada del equipo femenino.

Todos estaban entusiasmados, especialmente los hombres que no paraban de decir lo hermosa que era la capitana y las demás chicas; mientras las chicas se morían de celos al ver a sus novios esperando a aquellas desconocidas.

Sumire- sensei- le llamó un chico

¿Qué pasa Tezuka? – le pregunto la maestra aún sentada en su escritorio

Me preguntaba que harían las del equipo femenino si se enteraran que las chicas de yamabuki se quedaran aquí por unas semanas

Mmm no me había preguntado eso Tezuka

O.o

Se que existirá rivalidad entre las chicas, pero es parte de su entrenamiento, no hay que ceder contra nada

O.o bueno si usted lo dice- dijo el joven alto anotando la nueva posición del equipo femenino

&&&&&

Era una mañana bastante hermosa, un chico bastante reprimido se despertaba con su característico szhhhh.

Kaidoh Kaoru se encontraba ya entrenando en las canchas de tenis, odiaba la idea de tener a sus rivales instalados en el colegio, odiaba que eso sucediera, aunque esta ve no le incumbía ya que era el equipo femenino el que vendría esa vez, pero aún así odiaba la idea de ver la cara a sus supuestos oponentes.

En el colegio ya había bastantes personas, no era normal, ya que la mayoría llegaba a la hora exacta, pero esta vez querían ser los primeros en ver a las chicas, y presenciar el primer partido que se efectuaría en las canchas de Seigaku.

Kachirou te enteraste, dentro de 15 minutos estarán aquí las integrantes del equipo femenino- gritó Horio, antes de que Tomoka se le adelantara para contar toda la historia

Mmm escuche algo sobre eso, pero creí que era una broma- dijo el de cabello en forma de hongo

Ryoma se encontraba caminando hacía la escuela, había pensado toda la noche en lo que le diría a Sakuno, total, el seguía pensando que era culpa de ella, pero algo le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, y se enteraría el por qué de sus dudas.

Había decidido desde la noche anterior, que después del colegio iría a visitarla, sabía que sus padres aún no llegaban de ese modo no tendría vergüenza en preguntarle la verdad.

Szhhhh, el ruido de la serpiente sacó a Ryoma de sus pensamientos, este estaba con una expresión de molestia, se veía que no disfrutaba el alboroto que estaban ocasionando.

Aún te falta mucho- le dijo Ryoma indiferente sin voltear a verlo al rostro

Cierra la boca, acaso no te molesta que estén todos de ese modo

No me importa- dijo Ryoma con su usual tono neutral, cogió su gorrita y se la puso hasta tapar completamente sus ojos. Estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, ya que le daba seguridad; no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones, y eso le ayudaba a ocultarlo.

Ryoma se marchó sin más que decir, Kaoru se le quedo mirando, no entendí por qué era él así, pero le importaba un bledo.

Kaoru caminó en dirección opuesta esperando encontrarse con un lugar callado, en la que no estuviera ninguna persona viva.

Szhhhh era la palabra o el sonidito que hizo al ver a toda la escuela en la puerta del colegio, que mayormente estaba vacía; sabía por qué y le daba repugnancia saber que le daban tanta importancia a unas simples y corrientes chicas que se parecían a todas ya que al fin y al cabo eran humanas.

Caminó, abriéndose paso entre la multitud para pasar al otro lado en donde podría echarse en un árbol y descansar en paz.

De repente se escucha el grito de los estudiantes, o mejor dicho un Wow.

La chicas de Yamabuki eran simplemente hermosas, bajaban del bus con tanta elegancia (si han visto Harry Potter IV cuando las chiks d beuxbatons o creo q así s escrib X3 ja, tipo creídas o algo así m entiendn vrdad vrdad?)

La primera en bajar fue la entrenadora, seguida de la capitana, y las demás el equipo.

Kaoru volteó a ver lo que llamaba tanto la atención, y se encontró con Eiji, parecía bastante feliz al ver a las chicas.

A decir verdad a Eiji no le faltaban chicas, pero había una en especial que le llamaba bastante la atención, se había enamorado, y esa sensación le encantaba.

Veía a la hermosa chica que había conocido en el parque caminando en dirección del colegio, ella aún no le había visto, pero él si, él sí podía observarla muy bien, era realmente hermosa, Chiaki, ese era su nombre, la sub. Capitana del equipo femenino, era esbelta, como cualquier jugadora de tenis, y su cabello se movía al compás de sus pisadas.

Chiaki- gritó Eiji llamando la atención de la chica de cabellos claros

E…Eiji? – giró la chica al escuchar la voz del chico en él que tanto andaba pensando desde hacía días

Hola qué tal- dijo Eiji pasando entre todas las chicas que lo rodeaban en esos momentos, solo para ver a la niña que le había robado el corazón (q romántico vrdad:3)

Hola Eiji, no sabía que estudiabas aquí- dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Me alegro que vinieras, así te conozco un poco mejor

Siii- grito chiaki- perdón (así en jessikon no c lo imaginan 1ero grita y luego dic prdon)

JA – se rió Eiji con ganas, le encantaba esa expresión en su rostro, aquella alegría que le hacía temblar

Kaoru veía a la parejita bastante feliz, mientras que las demás seguían avanzado, volteó a ver, y se encontró con una mirada bastante diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, era una chica, bastante bonita, de cabellos cortos, y castaños, en forma de degrade, era alta y esbelta, pero a medida que kaoru fue observándola mejor, vió en su rostro una expresión bastante extraña, tenía una sonrisa como las demás pero sus ojos se veían vacíos, triste; a Kaoru eso le llamó la atención, nunca se había interesado en una chica, tan solo le importaba en tenis, pero ahora no entendía que era lo que le llamaba la atención, se había quedado viéndola, tratando de descifrar aquella cosa que le hacía diferente.

Su mirada estaba perdida, no disfrutaba estar ahí, se le notaba bastante triste, aunque sonreía.

De repente, sin darse cuenta chocó precipitosamente con ella, he hizo que esta se cayera.

Para evitar el golpe fuete la chica se apoyo con sus manos, ejerciendo presión en sus muñecas

Ahh¡ - grito la chica a más no poder

P…- Kaoru no sabía que hacer, se quedo helado al ver a la joven gritar- Lo siento- dijo dándole la mano para que se parara

No te preocupes ha sido mi culpa por ser tan despistada- dijo viéndole directamente a los ojos, como nunca nadie lo había hecho, la mayoría de las chicas le tenían miedo, pero ella se veía tan decidida.

La chica cogía su muñeca con mucha fuerza tratando de culta r algo

Te has hecho daño- preguntó Kaoru por primera vez preocupado, si que esa mirada lo cambiaba

No, no es nada,- dijo ella cortante, para luego seguir con su camino

Kaoru veía sorprendido como la chica caminaba más rápido cada vez, con su cabeza gacha.

Así que ya conociste a mi capitana- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Szhhhh

Hola, mi nombre es Chiaki Mikami,- dijo la ya conocida chica- soy la nueva sub. Capitana, ya que nuestra antigua sub. Capitana se fue hace unas semanas, y tuve que reemplazarla- dijo la chica tratando de entablar una conversación

Szhhhh

Con él nunca podrás entablar una conversación, Chiakita- dijo Eiji tomándole de la mano y jalándola para que conociese todo el colegio

&&&&&&

Kaoru- le llamó Sadayaru en mitad de la práctica- creo que tu tiro de serpiente ha estado mejorando, pero hoy te he visto un poco desanimado

No pasa nada

Debe ser que necesitas mi nuevo jugo super especial de Sadayaru

Mmm no gracias- dijo este poniendo su cara morada, tan solo oír ese nombre recordaba el sabor del jugo, de esa vez en la que tuvieron que competir ente los titulares, y aquella vez que tuvieron que correr para el campeonato.

Si es que no deseas, te recomiendo a que vallas a entrenar en la parte trasera de las canchas , ahí hay mas tranquilidad y hay un 95 de probabilidad de que te concentres más en tus practicas

Szhhhh

&&&&&&

Un chico peliverde corría alrededor de las canchas, tenía que calentar o si no no le ganaría a Kawamura en un set, sabía que en otros momentos le ganaría sin problema, per esta vez, su cabeza estaba en otro lado, no lograba pensar con claridad, y menos le podría ganar en esos instantes.

Sakuno- se vió susurrar

No le cabía la menor duda que en realidad estaba enamorado de ella, pero esta le había hecho mucho daño al no decirle que existía otro chico además de el.

Cada vez que pensaba en aquella foto más daño le hacía y aceleraba más para no pensar en ello

Parece que Ryoma se esta esforzando de más- se dijo la profesora Sumire al ver al príncipe correr a mas de100km por hora.

La serpiente se encontraba caminando a la dirección que Sadayaru le había dicho, no quería más ruido, ni ha esa chica escandalosa del club de fans de Ryoma alabándolos.

Caminaba despacio, espantando a todo aquel que se le interpusiera en su camino.

Au- se escuchó un quejido desde la parte de atrás

Kaoru se acercó sigilosamente, para encontrarse con la bella chica de extraños ojos.

La vió sangrar, y se asustó bastante por que no tenia la menor idea de l que estaba ocurriendo.

Psjssh- se escuchó la pisada de Kaoru entre todo el silencio

¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó la chica en un hilo de voz

Y…Yo – dijo Kaoru poniéndose a cierta distancia de ella

La chica se paró lentamente y caminó hacía el, cada paso que daba era una mancha de sangre en el suelo, Kaoru se fijó bien de donde provenía y se asustó al ver que habían dos cortadas profundas a cada lado de sus muñecas

¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?- dijo casi en un grito

No le digas a nadie… por…favor- dijo ella tambaleándose

O no por favor no hagas que se desmaye- pensó Kaoru

Como si Kaoru hubiese sabido el futuro la chica fue cerrando lentamente les ojos, hasta tal punto de perder la estabilidad cayendo en los brazos de Kaoru

No le… digas a nadie por… favor- tartamudeó la chica

Shhhh- esta vez aquel sonido no lo hizo como una serpiente sino, paso su dedo índice por su boca en señal que se callara

Gracias

Y… ahora que hago contigo- dijo poniéndose rojo al notar lo pegado que estaban;- Eres hermosa

¿Qué dices?- dijo a punto de desmayarse

A donde te puedo llevar – le preguntó Kaoru a la vez que la cargaba en sus brazos

A la enfermería no … por … favor…… llévame… al bus – diciendo esto cerró los ojos para quedarse completamente inconciente

Szhhhh mira en que me he metido- se dijo bajando la vista para encontrarse con la bella chica bastante pálida, era bastante pálida a decir verdad, y según el rastro que había dejado se notaba que había perdido mucha sangre- Así que te llamas Shiory Azuka- susurró notando su nombre estampado en la chaqueta de titular- capitana del equipo femenino de Yamabiki

Kaoru se dirigió hacía el autobús en el que habían llegado, no había nadie, y las puertas se encontraban abiertas para suerte de ellos.

Kaoru poso a la chica en uno de los asientos del coche

Eres realmente hermosa- se sorprendió al decir eso

Shiory tenía una expresión de profundo sufrimiento, aún seguía saliendo sangre de sus heridas y Kaoru se empezaba a preocupar.

Cogió la caja de primeros auxilios esperando que halla algo para calmar la hemorragia

&&&&&

Din Don – se escucho el timbre en la casa

Ya voy – grito la chica un poco triste, pero con las esperanzas que fuera él

Sakuno estaba una vez más sola en su casa esperando a que sus padres regresaran pero sabía que era en vano ya que ellos no regresarían hasta la semana próxima.

PoV de Ryoma

Tengo que ver hoy a MI Sakuno, no soporto mas estar lejos de ella necesito saber la verdad de aquella foto, necesito saber si Tomoka tiene la razón acerca de que estoy equivocado.

Acaba de terminar las clases, me dirijo a ti, pero tu sales rápidamente hacia tu casa, me dispongo a seguirte pero Horio no me lo permite, quiere hablarme algo acerca de la tarea de ingles, me retiene, y no puedo ir en tu búsqueda.

Ya acaba de explicare y salgo corriendo hacía tu casa y encuentro…

Fin del PoV

Ya voy - dijo sakuno desde la cocina

Din Don- se oyó otra vez

Ya dije que ya voy

Din don

No molesten – dijo Sakuno abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con aquella persona que tanto deseaba evitar

* * *

**Les voy a ser sincera, no me he iluminado esta vz, si no les gusto ese cap lo siento mucho, pro bueno, al fin y al cabo salió un buen trabajo vrdad? **

**REVIEWS X FAVOR, AGRADSCO A LAS Q M HAN APOYADO PRO DESEO MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS **

**re**

**vi**

**ws**

**onegai arigatou **

**EL FINAL C ACERCA SI Q NO C LO PIERDAN ... avanc:**

**Sakuno c encuentra con alguien q no queria vr, Ruoma los ve, los celos dspiertan, se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos, pasara algo LEMON X/ X/ mmm noc si m mandan reviews tallllllvez .. digo q talvzzzzzzzzzz **

**Reviews por fis **

**BESOS fRIKIS-SAN **


	11. Pocisiones comprometedoras

**Hiiiiii¡**

**Holas amiitos les agradesco un mooooooonnnnnntooooooonnnn por los rw m siento alagada por ellos, m enknta, a decir vrdad creo q m ha ido bien, y gracias a su ayuda claro, son mis tomos dl alma **

**aclaraciones: chiaki: es mi tomo.. jessikon(tmb escritora), y shiory azuka: mi best friend mi tomo Carlota la chancona espro q les guste est cap , esta un poco piknt jjjujuju**

**No apto para menores de onc jjajaja**

**Weno d todos espero rw, deseo 130 REVIEWS c q son muxos, pro si tan solo, todas las q leen este fic, m mandaran un rw tndría miles**

**ADVERTENCIA : SI KIEREN LEER ESTE FIC d hexo tienn q dejarme review, ya q muxos lee y no dejan, en cambio io toos los q leo djo rw asi q espero lo mismo d su part**

* * *

-holas amiitos retomando el PENULTIMO CAP - dijo Frikis casi llorando-

-¿xq penultimo?- grito jek desde el estrado

- xq ia van muxos cap, y c m va la imaginacion jajajaj

- Pues has como io, escribo en una hoja, y dpues lo paso - grtio shiory un poko borracha .

asi m demoro un weo jajajjaXDXDXD mntira- dijo frikis-san arreglando el microfono

* * *

**11-.Posiciones comprometedoras**

**_leer advertencia en la parte superior _**

PoV de Ryoma

Tengo que ver hoy a MI Sakuno, no soporto mas estar lejos de ella necesito saber la verdad de aquella foto, necesito saber si Tomoka tiene la razón acerca de que estoy equivocado.

Acaba de terminar las clases, me dirijo a ti, pero tu sales rápidamente hacia tu casa, me dispongo a seguirte pero Horio no me lo permite, quiere hablarme algo acerca de la tarea de ingles, me retiene, y no puedo ir en tu búsqueda.

Ya acaba de explicare y salgo corriendo hacía tu casa y encuentro…

Fin del PoV

- Ya voy - dijo sakuno desde la cocina

- Din Don- se oyó otra vez

Ya dije que ya voy

- Din don

No molesten – dijo Sakuno abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con aquella persona que tanto deseaba evitar

&&&&&

Jin – exclamo Sakuno ahogando un grito de impresión- Jin pero que haces aquí

¿No puedo venir a ver a mi novia?- Ryoma se quedó helado cuando escuchó la aclaración del susodicho, no imaginaba que Sakuno pudiera hacerle eso, le había engañado, nunca le dijo que tenía novio, y menos, que aún seguía viéndolo.

Ryoma se acordaba muy bien de Jin, aquel chico que se atrevió a tirarle piedras a Ryoma, y dejarlo herido, de mojar a Kawamura y hasta pelearse con muchas personas de seigaku. Era un buscapleitos, y no se imaginaba que Sakuno fuera su novia, no le entraba en la cabeza, era prácticamente imposible

Ese desgraciado- murmuró Ryoma- no te atrevas a tocar a MI sakuno

Ryoma estaba a punto de estallar, no lo podía creer ese desgraciado se estaba pegando mucho a su chica, a SU, no entendía desde cuando había sido suya, pro lo había decidido desde hacía tiempo, cuando se entero de lo que sentía, cuando supo que en realidad la amaba, y quería que estuviera a su lado.

Tu no eres mi novio, Jin acaso no lo entiendes, yo no te amo- eso dejo a Ryoma aun mas sorprendido, entonces, por que el seguí viéndola. Sakuno trataba de separarse de el, ya que Akutsu se había acercado mucho a ella, y eso le hacía sentir incomoda, era imposible protegerse de el, era demasiado grande, sakuno ya empezaba a pensar lo peor.

Claro que me amas, yo lo digo y es así- dijo con su usual tono grave, que asustaba a cualquiera

No, no mal interpretes- grito sakuno a la vez que el chico le aprisionaba contra la pared a punto de besarla- No, por favor Jin, no sigas, por favor, dijo la chica , golpeando el pecho de Akutsu con los puños

Yo hago lo que quiera con mi novia, y algo más- dijo elevando el mentón de la chica bruscamente- a mi no me dan ordenes- diciendo esto le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla que la derribó. Pero ahí no terminaba todo, akutsu la levanto con brusquedad, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella

No por favor, no continúes, no crees que ya me has hecho suficiente daño

MALDITO – se escuchó la voz de una persona bastante familiar desde atrás

Ry…Ryoma- susurró Sakuno, al ver a la persona que tanto quería- No vengas, te matará- grito al darse cuenta de la mirada de Jin

Ryoma con un sutil golpe, desplomó a Akutsu quedando inconciente.

A decir verdad, Ryoma había crecido y se había hecho mas fuerte, con algunas clases de Karate avanzado, peleando contra su padre, había logrado vencerlo con rapidez.

Una de las razones, fue que el había tomado de improvisto ( . q rara soy, imanginenc el golp mortal d Ryoma Echizen jajaja; los q han visto full metal panic, cuando chidori le pega a Sousuke weno imanginnclo a así XDXDXDXD).

Ryoma- susurró Sakuno, a la vez que caía sentada en el piso.

Sakuno¡- exclamó un Ryoma preocupado- Lo siento sakuno, siento por no creerte

Crees que amo a otra persona- preguntó sakuno- mira Ryoma- dijo sakuno mirándolo a los ojos- Yo te amo solo a ti, y a nadie mas que a ti.

Lo siento- dijo Ryoma arrodillándose a la altura de la chica y levantándola(o sea cargándola, sin pies en el piso . XP)

Ry…Ryoma- tartamudeó la chica al sentirse elevada por el príncipe

No pesas ¿sabes?- dijo Ryoma sin mirarla- tienes que comer más, estas muy delgada

Ah? Yo delgada- se asustó Sakuno- me veo mal así-le preguntó Sakuno mirando al chico con un puchero en el rostro

JAJAJA - serió Ryoma por primera vez en toda esa semana – te ves hermosa- dijo retomando su seriedad

Sakuno volteó sorprendida, para encontrarse con Ryoma tapado con todo su gorro (recuerden que Ryoma aún la sigue cargando, así como cuando uno se desmaya y le cargan).

Ryoma- le llamó Sakuno, el chico volteó, para que al último Sakuno le quitara el gorro, el chico no pudo defenderse ya que tenía en brazos a Sakuno, así que no tuvo remedio que voltear a otro lado – quiero verte sonrojado- susurró

Ryoma se volteó muy sorprendido O.o; aún mas rojo que antes, estaba en desventaja, la chica estaba muy pegada a él.

No es justo, estoy en desventaja- susurró Ryoma

Yo siempre lo estoy- declaró Sakuno acercándose más a Ryoma

Sa…sakuno- tartamudeó Ryoma por primera vez

¿Ryoma tartamudeando?- dijo con picardía- eso lo voy a disfrutar

&&&&&&&&&

Sakuno se acercaba cada vez más a Ryoma, el chico, cada vez se ponía más nervioso, sabía que si le besaba no podría detenerse, tenía ganas inmensas de besarla desde hacía bastante tiempo, las ganas lo carcomían.

Sakuno se acercó todo lo que podía, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, al ver a su príncipe sonrojado, era una experiencia que no se la perdería de ninguna manera.

Ryoma ya no lo aguantaba más, la tenía tan cerca, se fue acercando; y por fin la beso, un beso calido y tímido que fue profundizándose cada vez, los dos, eran prácticamente inexpertos, solo se besaron aquella vez que Sakuno se encontraba enferma, y había sido un beso corto y breve, pero esta vez, los dos estaban dispuestos.

Sakuno como nunca, estaba menos tímida, empezó a profundiza el beso explorando sitios, que nadie mas había hecho. Ryoma se sorprendió al principio pero siguió con el juego.

Fue introduciendo su lengua a la boca de sakuno, jugando con la de ella. (Es Un BESO francés ¡XDXDXD mejor cierro mis ojitos --.-- .).

Sakuno fue rodeando a Ryoma con los brazo en el cuello, mientras Ryoma la soltaba y la dejaba en el piso para después rodear la cintura de la chica y pegándola más hacia el.

Los dos, no quería parar, le era bastante cómodo y relajante estar así de unidos, Sakuno fue retrocediendo algunos pasos sin separarse de él, abriendo la puerta de la casa y entrando precipitosamente en ella.

Ryoma, viendo que ya se encontraban en un lugar cerrado, comenzó a explorar su cuerpo, cogiendo su cintura y pasando su mano por debajo del polo, apresando su espalda.

Mientras sakuno desabotonaba la camisa del chico, que no decía nada para que no lo hiciera.

Los besos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y profundos, hasta tal punto que no pudieron respirar. Los dos se encontraban desesperados, se besaban desesperadamente hasta que…

&&&&&&&

No es justo, estoy en desventaja- susurró Ryoma

Yo siempre lo estoy- declaró Sakuno acercándose más a Ryoma

Sa…sakuno- tartamudeó Ryoma por primera vez

¿Ryoma tartamudeando?- dijo con picardía- eso lo voy a disfrutar- ¿Ryoma?- le llamó Sakuno ya que este se encontraba en la luna

Ah¡ - movió su cabeza de un lado a otro-

¿En que pensabas? – pregunto sakuno curiosamente

En… nada importante- susurró Ryoma poniéndose cada vez mas rojo delatándolo.

¿Mente sucia Ryoma?

Ah- tartamudeó Ryoma mas que sorprendido- No para nada

Entonces, por favor, no quiero darte problemas, bájame- le dijo la chica

No, te dejaré en tu casa- dijo abriendo la puerta

¿Cómo si estuviera inválida?¬,¬- dijo Sakuno moviéndose demasiado, que al pobre Ryoma le costaba trabajo sostenerla

No te muevas- dijo entrando a la sala con dificultad, pero Sakuno se movía tanto que Ryoma tambaleó y los dos cayeron en el sofá de una forma bastante comprometedora

Sakuno se encontraba boca arriba en el sofá, y Ryoma encima de ella, una posición muy comprometedora para los dos jóvenes que aún no tenían los pensamientos bastantes claros.

Ryoma estaba más que rojo, y esto era real, su cabello caía hacia abajo tapando parte de su rostro (imagínense a ryoma tipo gateando, con su kbllo caído !q sexy!XDXD)

Recordó aquellos pensamientos que lo agobiaban o mejor dicho que podría hacerlo ahí mismo, Sakuno estaba en frente de él, pero no podía, no el primer día en que se habían reconciliado, no se lo perdonaría. No podía, ahora no, necesitaba pensar.

Sakuno yo…- dijo Ryoma poniéndose cada vez mas rojo; Sakuno solo se limitaba a mirarlo- me tengo que ir- diciendo esto se levanto y salió corriendo, dejando a una pobre Sakuno más que sorprendida por aquel incidente

&&&&&&&&&

Por otro lado se encontraba una persona tratando de despertar a una chica, que aún seguía inconciente por lo que había sucedido hacía un rato

FLASH BACK

¿Quién anda ahí? - preguntó la chica en un hilo de voz

Y…Yo – dijo Kaoru poniéndose a cierta distancia de ella

La chica se paró lentamente y caminó hacía el, cada paso que daba era una mancha de sangre en el suelo, Kaoru se fijó bien de donde provenía y se asustó al ver que habían dos cortadas profundas a cada lado de sus muñecas

¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?- dijo casi en un grito

No le digas a nadie… por…favor- dijo ella tambaleándose

O no por favor no hagas que se desmaye- pensó Kaoru

Como si Kaoru hubiese sabido el futuro la chica fue cerrando lentamente les ojos, hasta tal punto de perder la estabilidad cayendo en los brazos de Kaoru

No le… digas a nadie por… favor- tartamudeó la chica

Después de eso…

A donde te puedo llevar – le preguntó Kaoru a la vez que la cargaba en sus brazo

A la enfermería no … por … favor…… llévame… al bus – diciendo esto cerró los ojos para quedarse completamente inconciente

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora Kaoru se encontraba en el bus, junto a Shiory. El chico había encontrado hace unos momentos el botiquín de primeros auxilios, y curaba con mucho cuidado las heridas de la chica

feh ¡- suspiro de mala gana- desde cuando yo me preocupo por las personas- dijo viéndola, de repente Azuka volteó quedando a unos pocos centímetros del rostro de Mamushi

Buenos días grandulón- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa de tristeza- gracias por traerme

Feh ¡- suspiro sin moverse de aquella posición- no podía dejarte en el suelo muriéndote desangrada- dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias

Pues me hubieras dejado morir en paz, ahorita ya hubiera estado en un lugar mejor- dijo con profunda tristeza, una lagrima surco poco a poco su mejilla

¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo Kaoru sin aguantarse, la mirada de Shiory le hacía cambiar demasiado, hasta tal punto de secar la lagrima que amenazaba en salir- Szhhhh, no digas eso, si te parece bien cuéntame

Shiory volteó a ver la ventana que se encontraba cerrada y con cortina, cerró los ojos lentamente y empezó a contar- Mi madre y mi padre, últimamente se han peleado demasiado, mi papa llega tarde a la casa, a veces ebrio, otras veces con alguna mujer; no se como lo soporta, mi madre es una estupida- se detuvo un momento presionando más los ojos cuando Kaoru envolvió sus heridas con una venda - Hace unos días papa regresó ebrio, y empezó a golpear a mama, yo trate de defenderme, pero el me dio una cachetada y me golpeó como nunca antes, mi madre también se molestó conmigo, pero la verdad es que no se por qué

¿Los odias?- preguntó Kaoru inconcientemente

No- dijo mirando fríamente a los ojos de Kaoru

¿Por qué no?- dijo como si fuera obvio- no te das cuenta que ellos son los que se equivocan

Yo nunca lograría odiarlos, yo tengo la culpa, si no fuera así, ahorita no estaría pasando por esto, es toda mi culpa, si tan solo no me hubiera metido, mi papá no tendría razón para pegarme pero que puedo hacer, soy una tonta, me odio a mi misma, todo es mi culpa- dijo al borde del llanto

No… no digas eso; no es cierto, puedo ver que eres una buena persona, no te odies por eso, no lo hagas, ya que ellos tienen la culpa, -dijo sacando un mechón de cabello que tenía en su cara, contemplándola completamente

¿Qué me ves?- pregunto Shiory con descaro

Me preguntaba por qué una bella chica como tu sufre tanto- dijo poniéndose rojo (kien pensaría q serpiente estaría enamorado mndigo¡ yo tmb kero . m enknta cuando cambia la prsonalidad con la prsona amada ¿no les pasa eso? Jujuju . D).

Eres tan lindo- dijo cerrando los ojos – no entiendo por qué me ayudas, yo no valgo la pena

No digas eso- le cortó el chico- aunque recién te conozca, eres importante, por algo eres capitana del equipo de tenis de Yamabuki no crees

Solo entre para irme de casa por más de 5 semanas- dijo mirando al chico con una expresión de melancolía- te podrías quedar aquí hasta que me recupere- dijo dándole la mano

Claro- dijo sentándose a su lado sin soltar la mano de Azuka

Y así los dos jóvenes se quedaron dormidos, hasta el atardecer (etto m salió muy conmovedor, x fis kiero q m digan q opinan d estas parejas xq no toy acostumbrada a Kaoru x OCc, tu n especial opina oks? Shiory espero un rw grande d tu part)

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Din don- tocó alguien la puerta- Din Don

Ya voy- dijo Sakuno un poco nerviosa, una por que estaba despeinada y desarreglada, luego de lo ocurrido con Ryoma; dos, por que no sabía si Jin seguía afuera y eso le ponía nerviosa- ¿Quién es?

Yo Sakuno quien más- grito una chica desde a fuera

Duh – dijo como si fuera algo demasiado obvio para pensar- ah y por cierto ¿Por qué hay un chico inconciente al lado de la puerta?

MM – dijo Sakuno con una sonrisa en el rostro- será un vagabundo- dijo abriendo la puerta

Viste bien es imposible- dijo Tomoka viendo al susodicho, pero luego volteó…- Ah¡ Sakuno que te has hecho en tu rostro

¿qué?- se asombró viéndose en el espejo de la entrada, tenía la mejilla roja, o talvez morada, por el golpe de Jin- ahora vuelvo- dijo Sakuno subiendo las escaleras muy nerviosa

Cuando bajó ya no tenía ni rastro de un golpe

El maquillaje es bueno- dijo Sakuno poniéndose roja cuando vió a tomoka con algo…

No tanto para ocultar el sonrojo- dijo Tomoka- ¿Qué significa esto?

El gorro de Ryoma se encontraba en la mano de tomoka, los cojines del mueble estaban desarreglados, y la alfombra estaba movida como si alguien se hubiera levantado precipitosamente.

¿Estuvo Ryoma aquí verdad?- dijo tomoka prácticamente a punto de explotar

Mm no, no estuvo, que te hace pensar eso- dijo Sakuno cada vez más nerviosa y roja

Vi a akutsu afuera, el es aquel chico que te molestaba verdad?

Sí

Pues no creo que hayas podido golpearlo de tal manera, solo un hombre puede hacer eso- dijo aún mas molesta

No es cierto

El gorro de Ryoma esta acá, y el nunca lo deja, creo que hubo mucha diversión por lo que veo

¿En que piensas tomoka?- dijo sakuno con las mejillas como un volcán

Nada, solo lo que noto

Pues te digo que no sucedió nada, Ryoma se olvido su gorro el la escuela y lo traje para acá, para así podérselo devolver en cualquier momento, y quien hizo eso en el mueble, fue el perro de Nahima, que vino hace un rato- sakuno se sorprendía de la facilidad que tenía de mentir, nunca se hubiera imaginado mentir a su amiga, pero tenía que tapar cualquier rastro de que Ryoma había venido a su casa, y habían quedado en situaciones bastante comprometedoras

Bueno, si eso dices- sonrió tomoka

Que fácil es engañarla- pensó Sakuno con un poco de arrepentimiento

Y tomoka a que venía

Mm venía a invitarte a una fiesta que organizare hoy en la noche, tienes que ir, va a ir el príncipe

¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó sin denotar nada

Me lo encontré viniendo a tu casa, se encontraba bastante rojo, no se por que, pero estaba muy feliz cuando lo vi, así que aproveché en invitarlo, y le dije que invitaría a todo el salón, lo más curioso es que me preguntó por ti, le dije que también irías. Y él de frente me dijo que si Que coincidencia no?- dijo Tomoka después de pensar un poco-

Esta bien tomoka, iré, pero como debo vestirme- pregunto Sakuno viendo como estaba vestida en ese momento, llevaba una mini, bastante corta, un polo bonito, con manga tres cuartos color rosa, y unas convers rosadas- Ya veo por que Ryoma se puso rojo- pensó poniéndose cada vez mas nerviosa, él la había cargado, y por ende, cogido sus piernas, que vergüenza.

Mm creo que sport, un Jean chévere, un polo escotado, jajaja- se rió Tomoka al imaginarse a su amiga vestida así

Esta bien, yo veré que me pongo

Diciendo esto Tomoka se fue, para seguir invitando a los demás participantes de la fiesta.

Mientras Sakuno se encontraba, como loca buscando algo bonito para impresionar a Ryoma.

Y así iba llegando la noche y todos los invitados, se impacientaban con el comienzo de la fiesta.

A decir verdad tomoka era adinerada, y hacía una de las mejores fiestas del país.

La familia osakada, era una familia de ingenieros, que habían logrado sobresalir gracias a sus trabajos, y como la hija le gustaba las fiestas, siempre se organizaba a último momento, pero de todos modos siempre resultaba mejor de lo esperado.

* * *

**q les parecio? jaa q m imagino ps .. m vuelvo lok escribiendo, y shiory q c mata d la risa jajajaja**

**han leido la advertndcia, ahhh y otra cosa mas el prox cap es el ultimo , va ha ser mas largo q d costumbre, y d segurohay u epilogo si m lo piden pa hacr un avande **

**AVANCE DL PROX CAP:**

**SAKUO SE EMbriaga? kien sae, q dira al mundo, pasara algo con Ryoma, q determinara por completo su relación(, ya q niguno d los dos estan juntos, xq nadie kiere dar el primer paso, pasara algooooooooooo comprometedor, fiesta, tragos, humo, besos, amor, cigarrilos, todo un enjunjado, la receta secreta par q el siguiente cap este d la pm **

**REVIEWS SI NO M DEMORO DOS MESES EN ACTUALIZAR OK **

**beshos **

** frikis-san>>>**


	12. Notas de la autora leer

**_Lean es importante ;;;;:_**

**_Sai yu sen chi koyou_**

**Este no es nuevo cap, sino una nota de la autora, es decir yo; como decirles... quiero que el último cap, es decir el siguiente, sea bravazo y largo, para ello necesito hacer arreglos, y talvez, alguna que otra encuesta.**

**Se que me conocen como alguien que sube rápido los capitulos, pero esta vez necesito esforzarme, para que asi ustedes se queden con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Si me lo piden, tengo pensado hacer un epilogo, es decir lo haré si tengo muchos reviews, por que como va ha ser el ultimo capitulo, quiero que este fic salga como lo tenía planeado.**

**Necesito algunas opiniones, acerca del siguiente cap, que sugieren, si en verdad quieren que pase algo entre Sakuno y Ryoma, si lo dejo en un simple beso, o le pongo un poco mas, (recuerden que aun soy una niña), pro puedo hacer algo picante para ustedes, ya que he intentado y pienso que me ha salido muy bien.**

**Creo que estare bajando el ultimo capitulo en una semana o dos, asi que pido paciencia.**

**Mientras agradeceria algunos que otros reviews de opinion, como ya dije algo sobre que puede pasar sobre la pareja.**

**Como ya dije en los adelantos, sakuno se embriaga, y talvez Ryoma tambien; sucedera algo, espero que opinen y esperare sus reviews, por mientras pensare en la continuacion y final de este fic**

**Gracias por seguirme hasta aqui con este fic, es el primero que he hecho en toda mi vida, se los juro, y espero que tenga una buena reputación**

**Matta ne **

**frikis-san>> **


	13. Una última lagrima

**Holas¡ amiguitos lindos, aki esta el ultimo capitulo de mi primer fic, c q m demore un monton, pero de todos modos no quería dejarlo incompleto**

**Advertencias: **

**Puede que este sea el capitulo más largo que hayan leido hasta ahora, pero he intentado hacerlo un poco dinamico para que uds lo disfruten al maximo**

**Espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo de Con una lagrima**

**Por favor aunq sea dejenme un recuerdo, dejenme un ultimo rw, por cada prsona que lo lea**

**me hacn muy feliz, **

**Disfrutenlo **

* * *

**Una última lagrima **

Sakuno subió a cambiarse, la verdad era que no tenía la menor idea de que llevaría puesto.

Abrió su armario y le dio un vistazo a la ropa que había encima, todo era poco casual y nada moderno.

Busco unas cosas entre sus cajones, hasta debajo de la cama, pero no encontró ningún conjunto apropiado para la gran fiesta.

Se dio una mirada, llevaba una mini falda, y le vino una idea a la mente, recordó que la semana pasada se había comprado una mini muy pequeña obligada por Tomoka.

FASH BACK

Vamos Sakuno- grito tomoka, - dentro de dos días veras al príncipe

Shhh- trató de callarla su amiga

Es cierto- continuó- el te dará clases para reforzar sus técnicas

Shhh- dijo Sakuno sonrojándose al notar que los alumnos de yamabuki veían raro a la única chica de Seigaku

Tomoka había decidido recoger a su mejor amiga del colegio para ir de compras; la escandalosa amiga, jalaba como perrito a la pobre chica.

Ryusaki- gritó una chica de cabellos claros y cortos

Ahhh? – volteó como siempre despistada

¿Qué forma de responder es esa Sakuno?- continuó la de mirada extraña

Lo siento mucho, Shiory-sempai- dijo inclinándose ante su superior

Olvídalo- dijo Shiory amarrándose el cabello en una coleta, dejando al descubierto un sin fin de aretes

Mira¡- dijo un chico a su grupo de amigos- No crees que Asuka-sama se ve muy linda en una cola

Claro por eso es la capitana del equipo no crees?

Pero Sakuno-chan no se queda atrás, ella es una belleza nata, mira, kawai, esas mejillas rosadas, aquellos ojos tan bellos, sus cabellos suaves y sedosos, OH amigo creo q me estoy enamorando – dijo secándose con su camiseta la poca sangre que había salido de su nariz (hemorragia nasal)

Pues, es mejor que te vayas olvidando de ella- dijo dándole un cocacho, acuérdate que su vida no esta en este colegio, tan solo en el tenis y en Seigaku.

Si ya lo se pero igual tengo esperanzas pero tu ya estas en la calle, una chica tan bella como Shiory, una de las mas populares , jamás posaría los ojos en ti

Idiota¡- le pego como amigos



Sakuno¿piensas irte y dejarnos a todas entrenando y tu no vas a hacer nada?

Etto... tartamudeó la chica

Recuerda que eres la sub. capitana

Si lo se, pero, por favor Shiory-sempai, necesito salir hoy, tengo que hacer algo importante

¿Qué?

Solo di que si - dijo rogándole. Por favor, por favor

Esta bien, pero solo pro esta vez, como se te ocurre faltar justo hoy, Chiaki quería practicar contigo, pero bueno, esta es la ultima vez que te dejo en libertad – diciendo esto salió con paso decidido entre al muchedumbre

Sakuno, esa chica es rara – dijo Tomoka que por un momento se vio intimidada por la mirada de la capitana

No, nada que ver, ella es muy buena, pero lo raro es que nunca regresa a su casa, siempre esta en el colegio o caminando con Chiaki o conmigo

Mmmm, debe ser que no le gusta estar en casa – dijo tomoka – por cierto ¿quién es Chiaki?

Es la jugadora que me sigue, es una de las más hábiles, y tiene un extraño saque que le ayudo a quedar en aquella posición, es excelente en los dobles, pero ella prefiere jugar sola, además sabe como contrarrestar a los acróbatas, no es solo buena en el tenis, también como persona es bastante abierta, pienso dejarle mi puesto cuando regrese al Seigaku

¿Estas segura?- preguntó Tomoka caminando más rápido para alcanzar a su amiga- bien sabes que puedes quedarte aquí

No, yo quiero regresar al Seigaku por una cosa- dijo de manera decidida

¿Qué cosa?

Mmm, - dijo Sakuno al notar que había hablado en voz alta- nada solo quiero estar cerca de mis amigos

Hay Sakuno, tu siempre preocupándote- dijo la chica abrazando de lado a su amiga- Ya le has dicho a Shiory- sempai acerca de tu retiro del equipo

No aún no- pronunció Sakuno- espero el momento indicado porque si no se va ha molestar

Mira¡- le corto Tomoka gritando a la vez que agarraba el brazo de su amiga, acelerando el paso – esa es la tienda que buscaba, en ella hay ropa de ultimo modelo- se veía a la chica con estrellas en los ojos

Ah¡ Tomoka ten cuidado esta en luz roja- grito una chica tratando de frenar la corrida de su amiga



Llegaron a la tienda precipitosamente, Tomoka enseguida cogió miles de conjuntos sexys y se fue directo al vestidor a probárselos mientras Sakuno seguía buscando algo normal para lucir.

Hasta que vino tomoka y le asusto

¿Qué es esto?- grito como si fuera crucial lo que estaba viendo en ese momento

¿Ropa? Dah- dijo la de cabellos castaños como si fuera algo obvio, en si lo era

¿Cómo es posible que vayas a usar eso, se supone que tienes que impresionar a Ryoma

¿Impresionar?

Claro pues, por eso vinimos a comprar ropa, además tu eres integrante del club de fans de Ryoma así que no puedes estar fea- Tienes que estar hermosa como yo – dijo dando una vuelta enseñando el vestido que pensaba comprar

Entonces que propones que me pongan- pregunto Sakuno poco molesta

Mira este conjunto esta perfecto- dijo ella mostrándole una falta muy linda, que en la parte de atrás tenía un grabado en color rosado

Esto es para que me digan Hello cómanme¡ - dijo Sakuno viendo que el grabado decía sexy. despectivamente

No para nada amiga es solo para llamar la atención-dijo empujándola al cajero

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y ahí estaba, tenía delante suyo aquella falda que había tratado de ocultar para que Tomoka no le obligase a ponérsela y ahora que la necesitaba no tenía otra opción.

Se quitó la polera y se puso un polo de tiritas rosada con un escote en forma de v.

Para ella estaba bien solo faltaba los zapatos así que buscó en el closet cualquier zapato que cayera con su conjunto.

Y ahí estaba, como predestinado, unas converse color negro con pasadores rozados, una perfecta combinación para su traje.

¿Qué hago poniéndome esto?- pensó Sakuno- Esto es demasiado para mi

Camino hacia el tocador, y vió su reflejo, estaba conforme, todo normal, menos por el grabado y la falda pequeña que no iba para nada con su personalidad, pero esa noche, no quería ser ella misma, más bien quería llamar la atención de su príncipe, que más de mil veces en esa semana trató de impresionar; ya no era más una niña, ya había crecido suficiente para hacerse valer por ella misma.

Cepilló su cabello con suma delicadeza, tratando de dejarlo en una posición adecuada, no muy desordenada, ni muy ordenada.

Cogió el maquillaje que había comprado aquella vez con tomoka y deslizó el lápiz labial por la comisura de sus labios dejándolo de un color carmesí.

Decidió no pintarse los ojos, ya era demasiado lo que estaba haciendo, y no quería verse superficial.



Por otro lado se encontraba un Ryoma d lo más normal, con aquella expresión neutra en el rostro; se encontraba echado en su cama pensando únicamente en aquella chica, sabía perfectamente que Ryusaki iba a ir a la fiesta; y por nada del mundo faltaría, de tanto pensar en su encuentro, y las infinidades de cosas que le hacía sentir Sakuno fue cerrando los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido.



Din Don.- Alguien tocó al timbre

Ya voy- gritó Tomoka desde el interior- ¿quién es?

Soy yo, Sakuno-

Ah, amiguita, pasa – dijo abriéndole la puerta de cedro- llegas justo a tiempo

¿Para que?-

Sakuno dio un paso dentro de la mansión, era bastante grande, y no acostumbraba ir ahí, pocas veces había tenido el placer de estar en esa lujosa casa, ya que tomoka prefería invitarla a su departamento, aunque ella viviese en aquella mansión prefería atender sus visitas en otro lugar.

La mansión Osakada, había sido creada a fines del siglo XV, y era una casa estilo japonés, con amplias habitaciones, con tapizado de seda, era bastante hermosa, y aún guardaba algunos tesoros que habían conseguido sus ancestros en batalla.

Sakuno entro luego de tomoka, fueron directo un salón amplió donde usualmente organizaban las fiestas.

Justo están sirviendo la primera copa de martín, ven vamos a probar- Tomoka jaló a Sakuno del brazo, provocando que esta perdiera el equilibrio y aumentara la velocidad para que no cayese.

Cuando entro, la chica se encontró con mucha gente parada conversando acerca de lo que habían logrado hacer ese día. Lo malo era que todos eran desconocidos.

Cogió una copa por primera vez en su vida tomaría en una fiesta, y sin saber bebió todo de un porrazo, provocando en ella ciertos mareos y un sabor amargo en su garganta.

Tambaleó pero afortunadamente había algo detrás de ella que le impidió caer.

De repente sonó el timbre de nuevo, y enseguida una Tomoka salió para abrir la puerta.

Momo-sempai; Yuki-chan- gritó Tomoka saludándolos más que emocionada

Hola Tomoka- saludo Yuki que en aquel momento llevaba un escote bastante pronunciada que hacía que Momoshiro se sintiera celoso y una falda larga de jean mas unas botas rojas al igual que su polo

Además de estar rojo, Momoshiro tenía una sonrisa fingida, parecía que Yuki le estuviera apretando fuertemente la mano para que sonriese.

Pasen la fiesta acaba de comenzar- dijo Tomoka indicándole el camino, ya que ella de quedaría un poco más esperando a los invitados que llegaban atrás.

Es una chica muy alegre ¿verdad?- le preguntó Yuki a su novio

Pienso que si- opinó

Entraron al salón viendo a la gente reunida, los mozos repartiendo bebidas, las luces tenues y el vago murmullo de los dentados. (dsd ahora comienza el léxico y lo intrsant ).

Se sentaron juntó a una pareja.

¿Kaido? – Preguntó Momo al ver a su compañero con una chica- Tú ¿con una chica?

Szhhh- se molestó al ver a Momoshiro a su lado. Kaoru se encontraba con Shiory, esta estaba con un lindo vestido de seda, con una casaca jean y unas sandalias planas; tenía una cola alta que le daba una apariencia más madura.

Unos aretes grande color azulino como su vestido.

Es hermosa ¿Cómo la conseguiste?- le dijo Momo; Yuki le escuchó y le dio un pisotón en e pie; mientras que Shiory volteaba sorprendida (tipo OO anastasia, alguien ha visto? De disney cuando anastasia c sorprende tiene unos ojotes O.O)

Vámonos- susurró Kaoru agarrándole la mano por inercia provocando que shiory de pusiera roja.

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto esquivando a una sakuno mareada quien ya iba por su 5to vaso de cerveza y 2do de martín (c q es poco, supongo ¡ xq con eso io no m mareo, pro como es su 1era vz, hay q suponer q es asi XD).

No me gusta estar cerca de ese imbecil- sustentó Kaoru- es un mujeriego

Pero si yo lo veo muy bien con su novia se nota que se quieren mucho y… - se quedó callada al notar que la verdad era que estaba celoso- No te preocupes ni loca te abandonaré en esta fiesta- le dijo en el oído. Tu has hecho mucho por mi, más de lo que te imaginas- dijo sacándose las pulseras de la muñeca, enseñándole dos profundos cortes en cada una, cada una tratando de cicatrizar

Kaoru se estremeció por primera vez al sentir el aliento de Asuka en su oído; le producía un cosquilleo en la espina dorsal que sintió la necesidad de abrazarla, y calmar sus penas.

Vamos a bailar- le dijo Shiory jalándole del brazo

Szhhh- dijo Kaoru rehusándose- No iré

Vamos Kaoru hazlo por mi- dijo con una cara de cachorrito

Szhhh- susurró Kaoru siguiéndola hacia la pista de baile.

Empezaron con una salsa movida, ambos bailaban a un ritmo diferente y eso no le gustaba a Asuka, el se movía tiesamente.

Ella se movía sensualmente mientras que kaoru le observaba con una mirada seria, trataba de impresionarlo, de eso no había duda ya que movía los brazos y las piernas al ritmo de la música, pero el lo único que hacía era guardarse los pensamientos para el.

De repente la música cambio drásticamente, ocasionando que la pareja se detuviera un momento para procesarla, Shiory sin saber exactamente que hacer, rodeo el cuello de Kaoru para ir al compás de aquella canción lenta.

Kaido al notar la posición de la chica, por inercia poso sus manos en su cintura y fue bailando como nunca antes, disfrutan con las mejillas sonrojadas la danza que experimentaba con la chica que había conocido semanas antes, y que le había dado cariño a cambio de comprensión.

Solo existían ellos dos, el sintiendo la sensación de la seda del vestido de Shiory y sus pasos al compás de la música, la melodía rodeándolos, el no era así, pero en ese momento no sabía que era lo que le pasaba, algo raro le estaba ocurriendo, y debía enterarse de que era.

Sentía las mejillas arder, el baile era exótico y mágico, y solo interesaba en si estaba llevando el paso acelerado de su pareja.

Sin notarlo Shiory se fue alejando, abrió los ojos que yacían cerrados

Se encontró con la figura de un chico jalando a Shiory.

Te la robo- le dijo cociéndola de la cintura, eso molesto considerablemente a Kaoru que en ese momento botaba humo por la boca.

Szhhh- susurró Kaoru sintiendo la sangre hervir, dirigiéndose hacia el patio como si no le importase.

Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo prendió "Szhhh", el humo salía de su boca librándose de cualquier presión. La cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto pensar, era difícil pensar en algo coherente cuando tenía a aquella chica cerca, sabía que ella había pasado por muchas dificultades y su vida relativamente era un desastre, pero poco a poco como iba pasando el tiempo fue agarrándole cariño, y se preocupaba por ella.

Tiró el cigarrillo y prendió otro, quería calmar esos celos que por primera vez experimentaba.

Pero no pudo, al notar cómo bailaban aquellos dos, Sintió por su parte no quería, pero el chico se estaba propasando con ella, quitándole su espacio, y llevándola contra la pared, Shiory cerró los ojos al notar la aproximación de los cuerpos.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo con mi novia?- gritó Kaoru agarrando al chico de Yamabuki del brazo

¿Tu novia?- susurró ese

…- Kaoru se quedó callado al notar lo que acababa de decir-

Mientras que Shiory se encontraba con los ojos abiertos, y con una expresión de vergüenza, es decir sonrojo, ya que nunca espero tales palabras de él.

Vámonos,- le dijo Kaoru llevándola delante de ella hacia el jardín.

Al llegar ahí, solo había un silencio incomodo, Shiory por primera vez en su vida no sabía muy bien que decir.

No me fijaría en nadie, estoy aquí por ti- rompió el silencio que tanto perturbada a ambos

Szhhh- no dijo nada tan solo se puso rojo

Me gustó bailar contigo¿sabes?- dijo viendo a las estrellas que extrañamente ese día eran el centro de atención- Solo necesitas ser menos tímido y moverte como lo has hecho hoy

Yo no soy tímido Szhhh – carraspeó

Eso ya veremos- susurró para si, deseando que kaoru no le haya escuchado.

Kaoru volteó para ocultar su sonrojo, que en aquel momento se hacía bastante notable a la luz de la luna.

De repente Shiory notó que Kaoru llevaba su pañuelo en el bolsillo, por lo que se había dado cuenta, el nunca se separaba de él, y tenía razón, era obvio ya que era casi parte de el.

Sin que el lo notase, con sutileza Asuka fue sacando el pañuelo de su bolsillo, o respiro hasta hacerlo del todo.

La chica estaba que sudaba frío, hasta que logró sacarlo, lo vió con cierta curiosidad, y se lo fue amarrando alrededor de su cabeza.

Se le veía angelical, los mechones de su flequillo caía sobre su rostro, que en ese momento era tapado con el pañuelo, este tapaba su frente, viéndola pequeña, se soltó la cola dejando suelto su corto cabello.

En ese momento kaoru volteo al escuchar un sonido raro, y al hacerlo por completo vio que su pañuelo estaba en la cabeza de Shiory, se asombro tanto, pero esta no le dio importancia.

Shiory por su parte vio su muñeca y vio una de las tantas pulseras que tenia, agarro la mano de Kaoru y le amarro delicadamente

Kaido se quedo viendo aquel presente, y sintió la mano de Shiory en su mejilla, levanto la vista y se encontró a unos centímetros de ella.

Sentía su respiración entrecortada y lo rojizo de sus mejillas se compartía en ambos. Fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos al mismo tiempo que ella…

Mamushi? Con una chica? Afuera? – dijo momo con mirada picaresca, interrumpiendo tal escena

Szhhh – dijo molesto, pero se quedo callado cuando noto que momoshiro estaba agarrando la mano de una chica – ¿mira quien habla?

Yuki se asomaba detrás de momoshiro sonrojada, a la vez un poco despeinada. Momo se estaba rascando la cabeza dando a entender que era inocente.

Ese es mi problema – dijo momo viendo a Shiory con el pañuelo

Kaoru le dio la espalda caminando unos pasos con la impotencia de no haberla besado, Shiory volteo viendo con cierto desilusión. Momo siguió con su camino entre risitas con su novia.

Cuando Kaoru se quedó completamente solo, respiro profundamente, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, no sabia exactamente como responde a esa clase de insinuaciones, pero no dudaría que lo deseaba, deseaba estar junto a ella, porque ella había rozado su corazón sin siquiera proponérselo.

Vió la pulsera que tenía, era del mismo color de su pañuelo, pero algo brillaba en el, algo raro, puso su mano a la altura de su mirada, y leyó discretamente el grabado que tenía…

_Te amo_

Su corazón dio un vuelco por la emoción, emoción que nuca olvidaría y dejaría pasar, se sentía feliz, pero no sabía como iba a dirigirse a ella esa vez.

Volteó lentamente deseando que se encontrara junto a él, pero no vió a nadie, el patio yacía vacío.

Fijó la vista en cierta pareja que se encontraba alegremente besándose, (¬.¬ momo¡ ).

No sabía que hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, camino lentamente, pero sus pasos fueron acelerándose gradualmente.

Entró a la casa, viendo que la gente había aumentado considerablemente, corrió buscando con la vista a Shiory, pero no la encontró, paso entre las personas, casi atropella a una Sakuno que gateaba por el piso, se veía bastante mal, si no hubiera estado en esa situación la hubiera ayudado, pero ahora tenía otra cosa muy importante que hacer.

_Shiory, Shiory, Shiory, Shiory_



Din Don- Sonó el timbre

Hola Eiji y… - dijo tomoka emocionada

Chiaki, su nombre es Chiaki, mi novia – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

FLASH BACK

Era una tarde en el parque como cualquier otra, en la que Chiaki y Eiji siempre se encontraban, como la primera vez.

Pero no todo era igual

Eiji! – dijo la chica saludándolo con la mano en alto desde una distancia apropiada

… - Eiji no contesto

Mira he comprado algo fabuloso – dijo mostrando unas bolsas del súper- me compre un peluche

… - nuevamente no dijo nada

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Chiaki perdiendo la sonrisa – Pasa algo?... acaso he hecho algo mal?

No, no has hecho nada malo – dijo seriamente

Entonces que pasa, me estas preocupando

Es que… - susurro con un sonrojo, Chiaki se dio cuenta – es que quiero invitarte a salir conmigo

Porque me lo pides si siempre digo que si cuando me invitas a salir?

Este… esta vez quiero que sea una cita

Chiaki se quedo sin palabras, no entendía, su repentino cambio de actitud, y no comprendía su repentina propuesta

Eiji tenía el flequillo sobre su rostro provocando sombras que tapaban su rostro.

Eiji esperaba la negación de la chica.

si… - susurró

¿ah?

Si quiero salir contigo

Eiji levanto la vista lentamente, viéndola con cierta incertidumbre a chiaki, tenia una cara de tristeza que poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en felicidad.

Eiji sacó una margarita desde atrás, y se la entregó a Chiaki, que asombrada la acepto, y se acercó a él, plantándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Eiji estaba aún con la expresión de asombro en su rostro, pero se le pasó al ver el rostro sonrojado de Mikami; se acercó lentamente a ella, y posó su mano derecha en su mentón, haciéndole ver hacia él, las dos miradas se juntaron viéndose una a otro, sintiendo aquellos sentimientos que trataban de sacar a la luz.

Lo siento- agachó la mirada – No era mi intención hacer eso

…- se quedó callado viéndola con tristeza

No era mi intención besarte- le dijo viendo hacia un lado, evitando el contacto con Eiji

No deberías lamentarlo, de todos modos ya estaba pensando hacerlo hace mucho tiempo- dijo viéndola con ojos de cachorrito- Pensaba besarte desde hace… hace…

Eiji levantó delicadamente el mentón de Chiaki, y entrecerró los ojos, esperando el contacto, y vino…

Se besaron en el atardecer, ese momento nunca se olvidaría, comenzando una romántica y larga relación.

FLASH BACK

¿Tu novia?- pregunto un poco asombrada

Así es,- dijo agarrándole de la mano, señal que prueba que es verdad

Chiaki por su parte estaba muy sonrojada, con la margarita en su mano, se notaba que aún no la había soltando, nunca pensó que eiji sería tan posesivo, pero a decir verdad esa actitud le gustaba mucho, poder ver que Eiji si la quería en realidad.

Pasaron al salón, todos se sorprendieron al ver a la pareja, algunos de Yamabuki estaban presentes (aquellos que Tomoka había conocido en los partidos de Seigaku), empezaron a hablar sobre lo imposible que les era conquistar a alguien de la selección de tenis femenina, "Era de imaginarse, solo uno como del Seigaku podía entrar a su corazón, total ellos son los mejores", caminaron hasta el centro, Eiji posó la mano en la cintura de su ahora novia, y comenzaron con un a canción lenta, romántica, y dulce a la vez.

Todos miraban impresionados la forma tan lenta y encantadora en la que bailaban, Chiaki apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Eiji, y Eiji con su mentón en la cabeza de la chica, y con las manos en la cintura, guiando la forma de baile.



¡Ah! que bien dormí- susurró un chico de cabellera negra verdosa, sus ojos ámbar reflejaban la luz de la luna, viéndolo aún más guapo.

Eran la una de la madrugada, sin darse cuenta había caído en un sueño casi profundo, y por ende no había logrado ir a la fiesta temprano, mira el reloj y casi se le da vuelco al corazón, sintiendo que todo lo que estaba esperando en una fiesta había pasado sin él.

Ring Ring- sonó el teléfono de la habitación

Se levanto precipitosamente tratando de ver en la oscura habitación, que en aquel momento era solo una manta negra que impedía ver lo que había más allá; busco el teléfono entre sus cosas, y ahí estaba, sonando y prendiéndose las luces de la pantalla.

¿Aló? – saludo el príncipe un poco somnoliento

Ryoma- gritó alguien desde el teléfono porque la música impedía que se escuchara claramente

¿Qué quieres Momo?- dijo molesto por el ruido

¿Qué esperas, tienes que venir, tienes que ver esta Sakuno- pronunció el último nombre alargando las sílabas.

Ryoma al escuchar que hablaba de Sakuno. Se despertó rápidamente, qué le habrá pasado, no sabía exactamente pro estaba preocupado. Colgó el teléfono, dejando a Momo en medio de su larga conversación acerca de lo linda que era Yuki.

Se alistó poniéndose unos jeans y un polo color turquesa, su gorra blanca, y un montón de pulseras, que simbolizaban todos los partidos ganados.



**PoV de Sakuno**( juju viene lo emocionante y lo más gracioso)

Me siento mareada, no se que me ocurre, siento el piso dar vueltas, las personas me hablan pero no les entiendo del todo, no se cuanto habré tomado, pero perdí la cuenta en el décimo vaso, desde ese momento perdí la razón.

Siento que puedo hacer lo que sea, puedo ser feliz, o eso es lo que creó, me acerco a alguien, _Ryoma, _Eres tu, solo tu, mi amado Ryoma.

**Fin del PoV de Sakuno **

Sakuno caminaba hacia un chico en particular, era guapo y tenía un aire de se un pervertido, pero Sakuno no se daba cuenta, siguió su camino, moviéndose sensualmente hacia el, "_Ryoma, Ryoma, Ryoma" _era lo único que murmuraba mientras se acercaba, al estar a un paso de el chico, este se paró viéndola de pies a cabeza, notó que era realmente hermosa, "¿qué estaría haciendo una chica hermosa sola en una fiesta", no se imaginaba la razón pero los deseos le carcomían.

Se acercó a ella y posó sus manos en su cintura, mientras que Sakuno lo veía asombrada pero feliz, "Ryoma" susurró; el chico le aprisionó contra su cuerpo y la llevó contra la pared, quedando de espaldas a ella, y frente al chico que en ese momento se acercaba a ella temerosamente; la besó, un beso muy rápido para alguien que recién conoce a una chica, explorando cada centímetro de su boca, sakuno se sentía bien besando a su supuesto príncipe, cuando acabo de besarse.

Jujuju- dio una risita (la risita cuando alguien esta embriagada)- eso estuvo genial

Así que te gusto- dijo el chico con una mirada lujuriosa

Sakuno posó su dedo en e pecho del chico moviendo de un lado a otro, se acercó a él y le mordió el labio inferior, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero no podía evitarlo.

El chico le empujó hacia él, y empezó a besarla violentamente.

Sakuno se separó y como si nada salió caminando lentamente, caminó buscando otro vaso de cerveza, cuando logró encontrarlo, es decir cuando llegó a la barra de bebidas se encontró con la imagen borrosa e una pareja en particular.

Oishi se encontraba hablando alegremente con una chica que a simple vista se distinguía que era extranjera, quien hubiera pensado que Oishi se atrevería a hablar con una extranjera; a decir verdad ella era bonita, una sonrisa amplia, un cabello ni muy corto ni muy largo, color rubio y castaño, su piel era tersa y morena a causa de un buen bronceado.

¿Cómo te llamas?- comenzó la conversación la chica, que en ese momento tenía un vaso de vino tinto en su mano.

Oishi, mucho gusto- dijo cordialmente estrechándole la mano

La chica lo miró con extrañeza, que forma tan diferente de saludar, ella estaba acostumbrada a un beso en la mejilla o algo por ahí, se notaba que Japón era diferente.

Mucho gusto- estrechó la mano al final- mi nombre es Mishaeru

¿Tomoka es su amiga?- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra

Así es, la conocí en un viaje que hizo a mi país, como se hospedó por mi apartamento, empecé a hablar con ella y preguntarle que tan bonito era Japón- dijo la chica viendo bailar a todos

Hay corrupción, como en todas partes, se pelean por tonterías, me preocupo por lo que pueda pasar- dijo Oishi mostrando una expresión seria

Se nota que te preocupas mucho por los demás- dijo volteando a verlo

Oishi era alto, buena postura, muy culto y bien parado, elegante y con un porte imponente pero a la vez dulce; su cabello había crecido dejando como siempre el flequillo en su frente.

Se había vuelto bastante apuesto, y su mirada era penetrante.

Deseas bailar un rato- le dijo Mishaeru arreglándose su vestido de encaje color rojo, que delineaba su perfecta figura

Esta bien-. Dijo el chico dejando su copa de champagne

Oishi le dio una vuelta a Mishaeru quedándose frente a frente y empezaron a bailar salsa, nadie creería que Oishi sabía bailar bien, más bien, Mishaeru alegraba la danza con pasos complicados y sensuales.

Ella era bastante coqueta, la sensualidad abundaba por su venas, Oishi era tímido y no bailaba con todo su potencial, tan solo observaba anonadado la figura de la chica entre las luces de colores.

Poco a poco la gente se fue sentando, pero la pareja seguía bailando al compás de la música que en ese momento se hacía cada vez más difícil de seguir, los dos danzaban alegremente sintiendo su corazón palpitar al unísono.

No se conocían pero el baile les unía, no era necesario comunicarse con palabras, el modo en que se expresaban estaba todo en el movimiento del cuerpo.

Cuando ya estuvieron cansados de tanto bailar, Mishaeru se sentó al lado de Oishi, que se daba aire con la palma de su mano

¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo algo preocupado

Sí, gracias- le dijo sentándose a su lado, bastante pegado para las insinuaciones de Oishi

Se nota que te gusta bailar- comentó

Así es, y mejor si es con un chico tan apuesto como tu- las ultimas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Oishi, que trago saliva por la vergüenza

¿Q…Qué?

Nada, es que los japoneses se sonrojan de todo, es lo que me gusta de ustedes, eres una buena persona- le dijo sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la mirada penetrante de Oishi

Gracias, tu… tu también…también lo eres; - dijo poniéndose nervioso, nunca había hablado con alguien y hecho conversación solo cuando le había conocido hacía un rato- ¿Tegustariasalirconmigo?

¿Qué?- no entendió nada ya que el trago, mas las palabras rápidas no era una buena combinación en una fiesta

Si te gustaría salir conmigo

Me encantaría- dijo Mishaeru alegre cogiendo las manso de Oishi y sacándolo nuevamente a bailar.



Ryoma había terminado de vestirse, salió corriendo a la mansión que se encontraba a unas diez cuadras de ahí, era bastante lejos, y como estaba apurado e impaciente, decidió tomar un taxi hasta la casa de Osakada.

Señor, lléveme a la mansión Osakada- dijo Ryoma desesperado "¿Qué estaría haciendo Sakuno para que Momo se preocupara en llamarlo?"

Si, joven- dijo el taxista acelerando hasta llegar a la mansión



Sakuno había tomado demasiado, y esta vez n se dirigía al mismo chico, sino que se había parado enfrente de Tezuka viéndolo con una cara de picardía encendida.

Sakuno se deslizó entre las personas, tratando de no hacerse notar, un aire de sensualidad salía de ella, el licor definitivamente no le sentaba bien, pero que iba a hacer, para calmar las penas de haber visto a su príncipe en esa fiesta era más que seguro que se merecía descansar un poquito y dejar su mente en vano.

Paso detrás de Tezuka, acurrucándose en su cuello y besándole.

Tezuka que se encontraba tomando una copa de pisco sour, al sentir el contacto de sus labios en la superficie de su cuello se estremeció, volteó dejando caer por inercia la copa. Y se escucho un fuerte sonido que fue amortiguado por la música, nadie, en si nadie, notaba lo que estaba sucediendo, solo Syusuke que en ese instante estaba hablando con Tezuka, y miraba extrañado a Sakuno.

Sakuno siguió besando el cuello de Tezuka, mientras buscaba inconcientemente su boca; Tezuka se había quedado paralizado, la verdad era que no tenía la menor idea de cómo reaccionar en esas circunstancias.

"Echizen" pensaba Tezuka al ver los labios de Sakuno aprisionar los suyos con salvajismo.

**PoV de Sakuno**

Mis pies se mueven por inercia, desearía parar, más no puedo, me siento dominada por el alcohol, creo que me he excedido, pero no se que puedo hacer para evitarlo, para todos lados que volteo veo a mi Príncipe, pero no estoy segura cual sea verdad.

Me acerco a un chico, parece que podría ser él, pero no lo es. Es el capitan, Tezuka.

"_No lo beses Sakuno, el es el capitán"_

"_Lo besaré, no tengo otra manera de pasar el tiempo"_

"_No hables por mi, conciencia, yo únicamente quiero a Ryoma"_

"_Pero el no esta presente no te das cuenta, no se va a enterar, tan solo diviértete un rato"_

Me acerqué, sin poder dominar mis instintos, y lo abracé por detrás, mientras que besaba su cuello con pasión, le di la vuelta y presione mis labios contra los suyos, envolviéndome a la vez en una profunda tristeza.

"No puedo" me dije

No- le dije parando el beso y saliendo se su vista, mareada y tambaleando de un lado a otro

**Fin del PoV de Sakuno **

Tezuka y Syusuke se quedaron observando a la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki salir del salón dejando atrás a él recién besado, que se había puesto rojo por aquel beso tan profundo.



Ryoma salió del carro y caminó rápidamente hacia la casa.

Afortunadamente las puertas se encontraban abiertas porque algunas personas charlaban mientras que fumaban algunos cigarrillos.

Paso por el corredor cuando de repente vió pasar la figura de Ryusaki delante de el.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- susurró al notarla tambalear

Sakuno siguió caminando, lentamente hasta que se encontró con aquel chico que le había aprisionado contra la pared, trató de esquivarlo, pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Sintió como lamía su cuello con cierto fervor.

Acaso no disfrutas eso- le dijo

Uhm… yo…- dijo un poco mareada- De… Déjame sola… es…tu…pido…

Pero el continuó.

Ryoma que miraba la escena atontado no supo que hacer, que estaba haciendo Sakuno con alguien como el, que se creía para tocarla de esa manera

Maldito- dijo una vez más en un ataque de celos

Se acercó y los separo bruscamente, propiciándole un golpe en la quijada que le llevó hacia atrás.

¿Qué crees que haces tocando a MI chica?

Sakuno que en ese momento no estaba procesando las palabras salió de aquel lugar corriendo.

Sakuno- susurró Ryoma siguiéndola lentamente

Le siguió hasta llegar al patio, yendo detrás de ella silenciosamente para no ser escuchado.

Ryoma- escucho el murmullo de la chica

Se puso completamente rojo, sintiendo las mejillas arder hasta las orejas.

Ryoma se acercó a ella.

Hola- le susurró en el oído reaccionando con un estremecimiento

R…Ryoma- dijo la chica volteando, esta vez si era verdad ella lo notaba, era él, el mismo príncipe que por fin se había indignado a llegar

Se acercó a él lentamente, sintiendo su respiración, era obvio que aún estaba con el efecto del alcohol, pero no dudaría en robarle un beso a su príncipe, además este sería verdadero, no como los otros besos, este era una pasión verdadera.

Se acercó a él, viendo su mirada dudosa entre esos orbes dorados.

El enseguida noto el aroma del alcohol, y se preocupó, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Sakuno le cayó con un beso, que al principio era tímido pero fue intensificándose.

Sintiendo la respiración agitada, la falta de aire, los besos entrecortados. Ryoma no sabía exactamente que hacer, estaba en una clase de shock pero no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando enormemente.

Sakuno abrió inconscientemente la boca, invitando a Ryoma a entrar, el empezó a explorar aquella cavidad inexplotable.

Ryoma con sus deseos al limite, sujetó de la cintura a Sakuno presionándola hacia el. Mientras que Sakuno posaba sus brazos en su cintura, sintiéndose desfallecer.

Ryoma se sentía en el paraíso, los deseos le carcomían y empezó a explorar por debajo de la blusa, acariciando su piel tan suave y tersa.

Sakuno sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente al sentir aquellas caricias, mientras que jugaba con el cabello.

No se contuvo más agarró a sakuno de la cintura y se pegó a la pared, besándole el cuello con sumo placer.

R… Ryoma- dijo ella, poniendo su cabeza hacía atrás, sintiendo cierto cosquilleo en su vientre

Ryoma no pudo más sabía que esto acabaría mal, la adoraba, pero en este estado sería lo peor.

Dejó de besarla.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sakuno sintiendo que Ryoma se partía en cuatro- ¿Por qué veo tantos Ryomas?

Es…Estas mareada- dijo recuperando el aliento, y viéndola con cierta molestia al igual que tristeza.- Ven sígueme- le dijo tomándola del brazo

Ryoma dirigió a Sakuno a través de la gente, hasta llegar al bar, y pedir una taza de capuchino cargado, el señor se lo dio, y le pidió a Tomoka que llevara a Sakuno a una habitación.



Shiory, donde estas- susurraba Kaoru a punto de explotar, empujando a la gente que pasaba delante suyo, haciendo que estos temieran por su vida

Shiory había salido corriendo, pero Kaoru aún no sabía a donde, estuvo buscándola por más de quince minutos y empezaba a desesperarse.

Empezó a buscar en la salida, en el patio, pero se quedo asombrado al ver a Ryoma a la nieta de la entrenadora besándose y acariciándose tentadoramente en frente de él.

OO

Siguió caminando, paró en cuando la vió, aquella chica tan bella como siempre, con un semblante de tristeza sentada en el bar, tomando un poco de sangría.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos viendo a la nada.

¿Habré hecho lo correcto?- pensaba la chica dando un buen sorbo a la sangría- Por lo que veo, él no vendrá por mi

Sus pensamientos de hacían cada vez más oscuros, mientras que como hipnotizada iba sacándose las pulseras de sus brazos, viendo aquellas cortadas profundas que tardaban en sanar. Fue pasándose cada dedo por ellas, el dolor era notable en su murada.

Cogió un gancho de su cabello delgado, y sin pensar fue acercándolos a sus cortadas, dispuesta a abrírselas nuevamente.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?- susurró Kaoru cogiendo el gancho.

Shiory levanto la vista quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Mamushi.

Este estaba con una mezcla de moleta y preocupación.

Pensé que no vendrías- le dijo ella llenándose de lagrimas- Pensé que no valía la pena, no soy nada para nadie, soy una basura- una lagrima surco su mejilla

¿Quién dice que no lo hago?- dijo Kaoru sonrojándose mientras secaba su mejilla con el dedo pulgar- Me importas más de lo que imaginas- dijo acercándose a ella

Ka…Kaoru- susurró cerrando los ojos sintiendo el roce inexperto de parte de ambos, para luego profundizarlo sutilmente

Shiory se sentía por primera vez viva, sintiéndose en el cielo, sentirse amada significaba eso, sentirse querida y llena en su interior.

Al separarse volvió a la realidad, pero esta había cambiado un poco, ahora estaba junto a él

Mi mamushi – susurró robándole un beso



Toma un poco de esto- le dijo Ryoma sentándose al lado- Te pasara el mareo al instante

G…Gracias- dijo aceptando el café

Lo tomó sorbo a sorbo ya que estaba aún caliente. Llenándose de aquel vapor que este le proporcionaba. Fue pasándole el mareo gradualmente aunque aún quedaba el dolor de cabeza.

Lo siento- le dijo – siento haber hecho lo de hace un rato

Son el efecto del alcohol- dijo recordando pero manteniendo una posición neutra

En…en verdad lo siento- dijo Sakuno volviendo en ella, y sintiendo el peso de lo arrepentido- Estuvo mal hacer eso, me arrepiento- dijo llorando profundamente, y bajando la cabeza para que Ryoma no le notara- No era mi intensión

…- silencio de parte de Ryoma

Tú…Tú sabes… Tu sabes que me gustas- tartamudeo mientras que el llanto se hacía menos notable, y el rojizo de sus mejillas reapareció- Lo siento

Ryoma se sonrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras, que tanto había deseado decir por mucho tiempo, aquella chica le había robado el corazón apasionadamente, de una manera tan sutil que ni siquiera el se dio cuenta, y por el contrario sintió una admiración por aquella chica tímida.

Se acercó a ella que en ese momento estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

Le agarró delicadamente de su mentón y le hizo ver hacia el.

No deberías sentirlo- susurró- Yo debería ser el arrepentido, no te dije a tiempo que te amaba- (sonrojo)

R…Ryoma- tartamudeó Sakuno sintiendo sus mejillas arder

Ryoma se fue acercando lentamente a los labios de Sakuno, viendo como esta cerraba los ojos por inercia absoluta, la vió acercarse hasta encontrarse con aquellos labios.

No fue un beso agresivo como el de hace un rato, sino un beso lleno de amor y respeto, de admiración, y querer; una mezcla de emociones que jamás pudo haber sentido alejado de su dulce sakuno.

Solo existía ella, acurrucándose en lo más profundo de su corazón, sintiéndose explorar cada parte de su alma.



Abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse sentada junto a Ryoma que yacía aún dormido, era una tierna escena, quien hubiera pensado que él, fuese a gustarle aquella chica tan tímida y nerviosa.

Se sentó y trató de recordar lo ocurrido…

**FLASH BACK **

Mejor aquí lo dejamos- susurró el príncipe recobrando la respiración habitual.

Tienes razón – susurró Sakuno que se había desprendido de aquel beso de improvisto

No podían dudar que no estaban en un buen lugar, y eran muy jóvenes para continuar con aquel choque de pasiones.

Ryoma se sentó al lado de la cama contrario al de Sakuno acomodando las almohadas para quedar en una buena posición. Se sentía oprimido por primera vez, no podía hacer lo que más quería en el mundo, pro tampoco quería hacerle notar a Sakuno que lo único que buscaba en ella era sexo, por ello reprimió sus impulsos, y respiro hondamente sentado por fin un poco apartado de ella.

Sakuno por su lado se echó a su costado, mirándolo con cierta curiosidad.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó dulcemente

Estaba pensando en lo mucho que te amo- susurró sintiendo nuevamente sus mejillas enrojecer

Y yo a ti,- le dijo robándole un beso, se preguntaba por qué estaba tan cursi, y la única respuesta que le vino a la mente fue "Sakuno", embozó una sonrisa para luego ver a SU chica caer profundamente dormida.- Hasta mañana pequeña XD

**Fin del FLASH BACK **

Vió cada sombra de su rostro, en verdad había cambiado mucho y se había vuelto aún más guapo; apuesto y con los ojos más maravillosos que haya visto, aunque en ese momento yacían cerrados.

¿Qué tanto miras? Pequeña- susurró sin abrir los ojos

R…Ryoma- tartamudeó pero recobró su decisión al momento- Veía a la persona que me había robado el corazón

Ryoma abrió grandemente los ojos, para luego sonreír tiernamente- Con una lagrima lograste ablandar este duro corazón, te amo sakuno, y quiero que seas mi novia- dijo enrojeciéndose

Se besaron tiernamente prometiéndose más que amor, y comenzando un nuevo capitulo en su vida.

**Fin...**

* * *

**¿q tal? espero que lo hayan disfrutado, trate de hacer a cada pareja un poco diferente sin perder su prsonalidad.**

**Espero sus últimos reviews de su parte, me alegraría mucho, en especial si opinan sobre todo el fic.**

**Les invito a leer mis otros fics.**

**En especial** Sobre ruedas **y **Envueltos por curiosidad.

**Fics que estoy dispuesta a continuar con gran ahinco **

**los quiere **

**frikis-san **

**Reviews por favor **

**Bye bye **

**Agradesco a todos los que me han dejado reviews hasta ahora, son lo maximo **


End file.
